Dreamily Eyed Goddess
by Girlintheshadow
Summary: What if Jamie was betrothed before years before the event that take place. How would that change the future. Lovisa is a strongly determined girl, but all the more willing and skilled to play a game of men. Behind her lofty look hides a true Goddess just waiting to be nurtured and expressed. How will this little bird face the ruthless lions? Will turn M later.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had a very boring three-hour lecture about employability so I banged this out and I thought id upload it to see if anyone would like to read it. I hope to continue writing it and developing it if anyone likes it. PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**

The first time Jamie Lannister meet his betrothed she was but fourteen. The Daughter of the Lord of Justice, Augusteen Radcliffe and Godiva Redwyne, his late mother's best friend, who nursed her throughout her difficult pregnancy with Tyrion and stayed with her long after she drew her last breath. He had a great place in his heart set for the woman he called an aunt, though in truth she was only a mere girl, only 5 or 6 name days older then himself. She was what people called gifted, not to be mistake for a hag or a witch, on the contrary, she was rather beautiful, so much so he thought her a queen when he first set eyes on her when he was just a boy. She was what people could call an element between this world and the next, or so his mother said, and would tell him all sort of stories about the White Women. Women who were pure and good and would use their power for protection, that made him want to be a knight all the more to protect these fair ladies. His father would roll his eyes at them, his wife would sush him with a half angry look in her eyes and he would bow his head in submission, then a loving smile would be shared. And that was the one of few memories he truly remembered of his mother.

Robert's rebellion had been over for fourteen years, and all that time their was rumours had been spiralling around of his match to the only heir of the Radcliffe's, all their land and their forbidding army of skill swords. The threat of dismissal hung over him more heavily then the shame of being called Kingslayer, for once in his life he was helpless truly helpless. His sister who had already birthed their three children, was always conspiring to stop the marriage, a word in this person's ear, a pouch of gold in that person's hand, but it was inevitable, they were powerless against their father. It would work out; they might not always be close together but would always be one and never apart.

When he first clapped eye upon her it had been at a small feast with the Lannister's, Baratheon's and Arryn's and the three Radcliffe's at the head of the table and an assembly of the rest of the court.

'Your mother always wanted you to marry a Radcliffe…. sentiment, but we must honour her wish as if she was here' Tywin spoke with a firm authority, abet the undertone of melancholy that permeated his voice and face.

'Fortunately the Radcliffe's are an acceptable match, Most well trained army in all of the seven Kingdoms…..and most fertile. In all of recorded family history, not one miscarriage or death by childbearing.'

Cersei rolled her eye and gulped back another mouthful of wine. Jamie was unsure whether his father was trying to aggravate him or simply trying to reassure his family of the possibilities of his match to the other house. Some part of him began to see the possibility in this match, he could father an heir, every couple of years and spend the rest in the capital, with his sister beneath him every night. But his sister saw no bright side to this, she did not want anyone touching him, but if this is what they must do to be together so be it.

'I hear she battles alongside her father, are the fields of Casteley Rock to be polluted with pathetic little girls pretending to be knight' Cersei spat in disgust.

'Radcliffe daughters have trained to fight alongside with their brothers and fathers as far back as the Doom of Valryin, I am sure as soon as Jamie puts a baby in her belly she will have little time for that.'

'What of Household management and rearing a child….!' She continued.

Their father cut her off with his seething look, there was to be no more discussion. Not before long they left the Queens solar and the feast began, he had the pleasure of leading the daughter Radcliffe into the feast, an awkward first meeting and something he was not going to enjoy. The thought of leading a child into the hall in a silent announcement that he intended to marry and bed this girl who was young enough to be his daughter made bile rise in his stomach. He was tall maybe 6ft2 if not taller, having a child who would barely be up to his hip was humiliating and in his mind un- knightly of him but maybe not as bad as killing the king.

When the Lannister arrived the stood on the outside of the small crowd, looking inwards waiting for the King to arrive so they could pair off, lazily he scanned the crowd looking for his potential bride, a spattering of women looked about the right age to be Lovisa, his intended. One with a hook nose and bug eyes, one pretty but much to thin, one with a mane of frizzy wild hair that even the Ladies maid hadn't been able to control, he had spotted Lady Godiva at the far back of the crowds, head bowed slightly, talking to someone who he could only imagine to be her daughter. Her face furrowed slightly as she talked and slowly it began to wash away into a tidal of compassion, he had not though to think about the poor girl being sold off into marriage so easily just because the King and his father decree it. The Radcliffe's where powerless as was he, she had properly hoped to fight with their father forever but now that promise was dust, just like his oath.

The King suddenly broke through the crowd, picking up a girl in his strong gripped and twirled her around as he roared with laughter. 'Ahhhhh my little Lovie'

His sister stepped Forward with the look of distain on her face, he had never shown that sort of attention to his children. Their Children. He placed her firmly on the ground to look at her, which he also took an opportunity in. She was tall for her age and looked older then her years, the added height made her look at least 16, she had long flowing dark hair the crown her head, light and smooth. A simple chain headdress planted across her forehead, as was the style of the Redwyne's, pulling back part of the thick mane exposing her cheeks. She still had her baby fat but underneath it he was sure there was a pretty face. She looked like her mother, but in the same way she didn't. While she was slim and willowy, her daughter, Lovisa, had all the making of a more voluptuous figure, her eyes where darker shade of blue, and even at this distance he could tell they glowed like the darkest sapphires. She held her mother's elegant classical features and full lips, but had her father's pale skin and dark hair. However, the most striking was the dreamy expression that caressed her face, some might take it as dopey but it was something else. Altogether they gave her an otherworldly appearance which made her look altogether unfamiliar to her parents.

'Ahhh my little dove don't you look lovely, I adore your dress such a pretty shade of purple' Cersei sweetly spoke.

There was a hesitation on the girl's bow, almost a defiance, but she curtsied as cleaning as the other girls and spoke a clear 'Thank you, Your Grace'. She seemed to part her lips to say something but Robert seem to bore very quickly of waiting for the feast and held his arm out to his wife, signalling those to do the same.

With an arrogant smile he forced his way over and stood expectantly next to the girl, she stared blankly at the ground before slowly and calculatingly her gaze travelled up his body, which made him even more arrogant. Many a young girl did this, the King's guard had a legion of girls giggling after them, him more than most, waiting for him to see them and fall intensely in love with them and carry them away to Castely Rock. But there was no giggle, no blush, just a look a resignation that flashed deep within her eyes, mixed with a disapproval. Out of the corner of her eyes she was watching his father, who looked on like a lion ready to strike.

She curtsied neatly, and gave him a shy smile. 'Ser Jamie'

Much to his arrogance he didn't acknowledge her and took her arm, and with a long stride enter the feast, ignoring the stares and whispers, he didn't look down at the girl out of care, more out of curiosity, he peaked his interest, she would be amusing, he could tell she had a fire in her, hidden under icy coolness. She had a look of neither happiness or distain, like the other couples wore, she looked merely impassive, there was a hint of a smile on her lips but it was not in her eyes. He led her to the head table where his father had taken Lady Oleanna, who was down to visits her younger sister and her niece, Lovisa. A genuine smile met her eyes when she met with her Aunt.

They sat with the other members of the small council and the royal family, excluded the Princes and Princess who were much too small for a feast like this, meaning that his intends parents could not sit with their daughter, leaving her vulnerable to attack from the Lannister's or any member of the small council. This greatly affected her father, who was restless in his seat as he watched her like a newborn chick, only just emerged from it shell.

They didn't speak during the begining of the meal as the entertainment was wheeled out, it was only when Littlefinger spoke did she look up from her meal.

'Forgive me My Lady for my ignorance but what house are you from? I have only just leant of your intended marriage to Ser Lannister, quite an honour.' He spoke almost mockingly toward the youngling

The girl spoke softly but loud and clear. 'House Radcliffe, A red crest with a raven. _By the Sword and Shield_ …. Lord Baelish', the dreamy expression masking the obvious wit she had at such a young age.

Everyone looked down at the girl who didn't flinch or flutter at the gazes she received, she was proud and unfastened by the would be insult. His father and Lady Olenna smirk, perhaps she would be very entertaining. Those innocent looks where only a mask, she was a Radcliffe and a Redwyne, and their where renowned for their intelligence and strength.

'She is a remarkable match for my son Lord Baelish, don't you agree?' Tywin spoke.

'That she is Lord Lannister, that she is' he smirked silently to himself as he turned to talk the Maester Pycelle.

Lovisa was untrusting of everyone on that table, apparent from her aunt, who sent reassurance smile down the table, she was hoping that she would be next to her, or her godsfather, the King, but he was too busy with some serving wench to notice her, so she was unprotected, sandwiched between two lions, her soon to be husband and father in law. She could hold her own, she was a warrior, but she was no fool, she was still young and fresh, no match for these two Lannister's, so she did what any women would do, she smiled and laughed at the performers. She was not stupid, this day would come, and she had learnt to accept it, it didn't mean she liked it, but she would find a way to make it bearable, and she would fight, in one way or another, that she was sure of. If only she had been presented to the Stark's, there she would be happy, to battle the cruel wild lands, and perhaps learn to love Robb or whichever one they picked. They were kind, not like the Lannister's.

At some point Tywin left the table and went and spoke to the Hand of the King, and upon receiving a careful glare from her aunt she final spoke to her future husband.

'Ser Jamie, I hear your planning to fight in the tournament, which activity do you think you will participant?'

The Kingslayer looked at her in shock, he expected her to ask about his home, his family, the queen, even ask if he would take her on his own personal tour but not that. Lady Oleanna looked on at her favourite niece, the girl had brains and beauty, and with the right allure, she would have that Lannister panting after her. All Lannister's want a challenge, Tywin picked Joanna, a friend who could hold her own in a battle of wits and could make him need her desperately, Lovisa could do the same. Giving her much younger sister a smile of reassurance she went on conversing with the Queen hoping to deflect as much of her venom as possible that she seemed to be directing at her beloved niece.

Upon not receiving an answer, only an expression much like one of the dead fishes in the market, she spoke again.

'Forgive me you must not want to talk about such things, perhaps you would like to talk about the weather? Or how lovely the Keep is? Or dresses?' She half mocked.

A pleasant smile grew across his face, she knew it was a dangerous game she was playing, but she needed to establish some sort of base. He didn't seem angry or insulted, on the other hand he seemed pleased.

'Arent you a cheeky little bird?'

'Cheeky, perhaps, little definitely not and bird, most certainly. I have to do something if your just going to sit there like a dead fish. You might not like being here, I certainly don't but we can be civil….well I can be I'm not sure about lions?'

'We are till we decide we want you as prey.' The Lannister smirked arrogantly, knowing if he could get her on the defensive she would be easier pray and would whimper off to her mother, leaving him free of her.

'You will find us bird are not so easily prey.' She smiled, she was not going to get angry or cross she was going to meet every word her spoke with good humor and kindness.

Across the table Oleanna noticed the spark that ignited in his eyes and so did the Queen, but with a table full of gossiping women, she would not be able to intervene and the seed of attraction would be sown, and from their it would be simple. Her dear girl had caught the Lannister, now she just had the long chore of drawing him in

'So are you playing in the Tournament? What positions do you hope to fill?'

'I will be winning not playing….as for positions…..I have not decided.' He spoke dismissively, from behind his goblet.

'I think you should go for hand to hand combat or….long sword or short sword. Which do you prefer? I mean you could go in for jousting but I think running at people with sticks is a bit pointless and show no other skill then the ability to have the stubbornness to remain seated' She spoke confidently but rapidly, knowledge of Warcraft was hinted as she spoke.

For the first time since his father announcement he laughed, genuine laughed, a full laugh. 'I agree but don't you want your betrothed to be the Knight of Flower and give you the crown?'

'If I wanted my betrothed to win something I would want him to win it for skill not for sitting on a horse. And Knight of Flowers is the most ridiculous name, and for flowers I can pick my own, and I have enough grace and common sense to know, I am only pretty, not breath taking, not worthy of such a crown' she rolled her eyes with a laugh the wistful expression still not breaking away from her features.

Jaime found himself stop breathing, he, the man who loved Cersei with all his heart wanted to scold the girl. She was pretty, true but she was still a child and in a few more year she would undoubtedly be beautiful and more then worthy of such a crown. But he couldn't do it, he was unsure of what to say, it felt like a betrayal. The girl in front of him was innocent but sharp and if Cersei saw her as a threat he had no doubt that she would get rid of her, but the girl was just trying to establish a foreground and make the best of this situation, she was so obviously unhappy, the way she refused to look at her father, though he was constantly trying to capture her attention. Why couldn't he make the best of the situation?

'The girl is smart, the tournament is a silly fast, but it keeps the King happy and that is our duty.' Tywin answered for his son.

He was not a foolish man, and this match was the best for his family and his son. The girl was not silly or dreamily like the others, she had a good sensible head on her shoulders, enough to tell her to bond with her intended and he could not fault her that. And knowledge enough to make intelligence discussion, a brilliant quality for the future Lady Lannister, as his poor wife had for him. In many ways the Lovisa reminded him of his wife, smart and charming but with a harsh side ready to be released at the first sign of danger, she would make a perfect lion.

'Jamie the first dances are about to start, take your young sweetling and dance.' It was a command not a choice.

Lovisa didn't particularly want to dance, while she very much loved to indulge in the feminine interest she didn't not want to partake with this particular Lannister, he held an air of contentment in his manner towards her. She was aware of how handsome he was but still it was not enough to cover the arrogance that his mother had warn her about. The music hang in the air and it began to vibrate in the air as the musicians tested their instruments, luckily it happened to be a quartet dance, meaning she would not have to dance solely with him, making it a fair more pleasant evening. She was determined to make the most of the evening even with her sour partner.

The music mixed with the roaring crowds as they gulped down wine and tore at juicy boar, the music was smooth and lively but not too fast. Her parent were next to her and Littlefinger and a Knights wife on the other side, she could not bring herself to speak or even look at her parents. They had told to grin and bear it, so she was, she was going to eat, drink and dance and try as hard as she could to push this horrible event to the back of her head.

Jaime was surprised at the elegance and the precision that his young intended danced, and briefly his mind wondered to what type of fighter she would be, as herwatched as her hair bouncing softly as she weaved in and out of the lines of men and women. She seemed content, he noticed as she placed her hand to her father for him to twirl her, he gave it a hard squeeze, whether to seek her intention or give her reassurance he was not sure, but she seem unfazed by it. His eyes caught hers and she gave a small smile and held out her hand for him to take his turn to spin. Her hands where soft but firm, much like a knights, it made him wonder how good she really was, he heard she was a true proficient. As his mind began to wonder his hand caught the delicate hand of his sister, she looked angry into his eyes.

'Enjoying your evening, brother?' She sneered, prettily.

'As much as could be expected' he replied dully, as he turned her in his arms.

'You seem to be taken with your little bride, pretty in a common sort of way. Im sure she will be nice to bed'

'She is a child…she does not want this…'

'As was I….you think I want to be married to that!' she exclaimed in a whisper as the danced, nodding towards her husband who was ticking a girl.

'I know but she wont get in our way, she wants as little to do with me as possible, she is just trying to make the best.'

'Hmphh, you seem to be quite taken with her already. Fuck her and send her to that Rock' she ordered as she parted from him in the dance.

Running his hand through his golden locks, he sighed angrily, he still didn't know whether to hate or pity Lovisa. The dance had ended, and another set began, but before he could reclaim her, Lord Baelish swooped in with a bow to sweep the girl of further away from him, with a sigh of relief he sat back down and started to converse with one of his fellow brother's who seem to be too interested in his soon to be bride much to his disgust. She still had her childish face and to marry her of before her childhood had finished seemed to be somewhat of a punishment, let her have a few more year of innocents before the realities of the cruel world set in. His sister disappear with her maids, allowing his to solely focus on the women he would marry without heightening her anger any more than it already was.

He allowed himself to memories her and let his eyes scrutinise her every aspect, in some vain attempt to master her. But she was too closed off, just like his sister, but her smile reached her eyes, he briefly wondered if she would end up like his beloved sister, twisted by neglect and his love for another. But Cersei had always had this aspect of coldness to her, perhaps the warmth within side Lovisa would fight off the ice that would try and attach itself to her. As there was a scorching fire inside her he could tell, she was being forced into a marriage to a man she didn't like or love away from her dream of fighting and being a warrior, yet she was smiling through and seem somewhat content and at ease. To play that well meant she was strong and would thrive though any adversity in her path, a strong little woman.

She was dancing with the King, then her father, then his father, much to his dismay. He sat up straighter in his seat as he watched them intensely. He watched his father's lips moved ever so slightly as he spoke, they danced apart from everyone else, so no one could over hear them it would seem, Tywin Lannister thought of everything. His body was taught and ridged ready to intervene as he watched his future wife closely, there was a calm smile that tugged on the corner of her mouth as her father span her. Her body was calm and collect, not a hint of tension, her father said something that made her give him a toothy but somewhat sad smile, which shock him, he was expecting him to coolly threaten her. They danced for another couple of minutes before the music stopped and applause filled the hall. His father, clasp her arm and pulled her toward his table, with brief stop from fawn couriers congratulating her, which only seem to cause her to tense up.

'I have return you intended to your care….I bid you two a good night' and with that he vanished.

'What did your father talk to you about?' he questioned almost immediately, before she could even fully sit down.

She paused over the wine she was about to drink, 'Does it matter?'

'I want to know if he intimidated you, it is my duty to protect you…' he repeated broadly as if her was speaking from list of ancient rules.

'I can protect myself' she said harshly. For the firsts time he got a glimpse of the fire inside, the burst seemed to fierceness like wildfire but disappear in the flash as she spoke again. 'But if you must know he told me that I would be a very good wife and do my duty.' Jamie could hear the faint bitterness in her voice as she bite out trying to retain her polite.

'If you will excuse me I feel rather tired.' She growled and began to wander of, the vacant expression seems to replace itself over her feature that only a moment ago where ignited in a smouldering intensity.

Jamie smirked as he caught her wrist hauling her back to the spot in front of his seat, his eyes not moving from hers. His lips slowly moved along her hand, taking his time as he moved his lips across her soft supple skin, his eyes lock on hers. Her eyes seemed to glistened darkly and dangerously, her lips parted ever so slightly as she hungrily gazed at him, her whole face darker, and she seem to transform before his eyes, causing him to pull back in surprise. She appeared more womanly and her face seemed all the more haunting, the dreamy look faint instantly and morphed into a look of a wild abandoned animal ready to strike, out of lust or something entirely different he didn't know but he was going to enjoy finding out.

With dark eyes she smiled sweetly and gave a short curtsied before slipping out of the room, her mother and aunt following closely behind her. Leaving a very amused Kingsguard behind her.

 _'Well this is going to be interesting, I think there is a little lioness within that heart of a bird'_ he smirked as he filled his goblet, rising it up to his future father in law who stared at his across the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so inspired by your amazing response I ploughed on and here the next chapter. I would love to here you view on it so please review and tell me what you like and dislike but please be nice! And if there is anything you would like to read let me know! Please review**

 **PS sorry for any mistake you find i don't have a proof reader! i will try in the future to clean the chapters up**

The next few days he did not see her. And he was busy consoling Cersei and attending to his duties. He saw he next 5 days after the feast, she was walking down the corridor, in which he was guarding as the king fucked and drunk himself into a stupor. She didn't stop merely inclined her head in a gesture and smiled, in reflection it was good she didn't stop, but it still bothered him her lack of willing or wish to speak to him. It happened again and again, whether he was guarding a door or passing in the Keep, a nod of the head and a slight curl of the lips, her dreamy eyes held him for the briefest of moments before focusing themselves elsewhere. It infuriated him, and he was not sure what for but it irritated him.

Lovisa was not use to the capital, she had spent most of her life in her father's camps and between Ned Starks home and her own, Ravenshall, on the border of the North and South, in which her father governed. She missed the wide open spaces and the freedom to spread herself out, but here, in Kings Landing it was suffocating, the was nowhere for her to be free without the eyes of the court upon her. She had immediately made an enemy in the Queen, she was already aware of her disapproving whispers among her entourage, likely she had never been invite into her solar like her Mother and Aunt and for that she was grateful, she spent her day's alternating between her teaching with her septa and explore the depth of the city. She was growing ever restless. She confided herself to practicing her movements in her room much to the dismay of her Septa who nagged and moan about how unlady like it was to contort herself into such positions.

'Only whore consort themselves into such things, you are a Lady.' The haggard elder lady repeats for the hundredth time that day, as she watched he do a hand stand on the soft comforter on the floor, while she slowly lowered her legs apart doing the perfect splits in the air, her arms ever steady as she moved before an elegant roll transported her into a standing position,.

'But it's so good for the body and it would please my future husband. I think he would enjoy it.' The girl spoke, unashamedly took off her robe showing the smooth contour of her shape body that was slowly began to ascend into the forms of womanhood.

'Why have never heard such things from a young lady! That would make the God's blush' again she scholded.

'we must really get you some underthings' she said mainly to herself as she much to firmly fasten the robe back together around her Mistress waist.

'I doubt it, the Gods of the seven apparently regularly encouraged orgy's as an offering and the fire God want their followed to make love in the smouldering ash and ember of their holy fires and the Weeping Women….'

'Of such a lady speaking like this…'

Lovisa giggle softly as her Septa scowled while she pours herself a tumbler of water, her mother had told her while she was young that she would never be a fierce as a man but women where some much better in different ways. She could never match the strength of a man but she could easily defeat it with her own natural abilities, so every day since the time that she could toddle she spend her day train her body into the prefect weapon. Agile and quick but strong and soft, able to bend but not break.

'Elda you are my most trusted friend and I adore you, but you are soooo….' She paused for a second as the two women eyes met 'repressed, don't you long to be free, to run naked though the tree? To be empowered by your body not ashamed to be truly and utterly free?'

'Well I dare say I lot more people would get chills running about in their name day suit' she snapped half-heartedly

'Honestly! You have been with the family since you were a girl, surely you should have gotten used to our liberating ways.'

'for you maybe but other see it as strange, I was trained by the Holy Seven's Maester, the ways of our society works would see all the things as…exotic if we put it in its best terms dear. For some a painted woman is a beauty but for others she a whore no matter how you show it.

'…Well I'll be a Lannister and then I can change it' Lovisa spoke fiercely.

'Love…dear I know you are trying to make the best of this but don't disillusion yourself it will hurt all the more.' She spoke, the sad truth.

'I'm a White Woman…. there must be something or somewhere where I can be truly free' the blue eyed women spoke longingly as she paced the room, a shard of melancholy adorned her face mixing with the dreamy girls face.

'It's a nice thought…but we don't all get happy ending. For the lowborn it is to toil and struggle, for the highborn it's to do their duty and for the life of me I cannot decide which is worse.'

'I'm doing it…' Lovisa sighed pushing the cool drink of water to her lips and forcing herself to take a gulp. She didn't want it but the nervous energy inside her demanded her to do something with her body or fear release her frustration on the nearest object.

'Why don't you go and spend the day with Ser Jaime, I hear you made quite an impression on him and his father at the feast, why not go and…'

Her mistress gave her a dark look and the words clenched in her throat, being with the child since birth she had developed an unbreakable bond with her, and knew all her little like and dislikes and strange habits and preferences, she also knew her moods. Even as a child she was the most accommodating baby she ever had the privilege of knowing, quiet and giggling but would suffering with the cry of the night, her mother believed she had vision as she slept and it upset her and though Elda herself was not of the Old Gods she was incline to agree, it was the only thing that would made sense for a perfectly happy baby girl to go into fits of despair in such a short time. As she grew she held the same temperament, sweet and kind and ever loving, some would take her as slow for the often vacate expression that would always grace her face. Some of her father's Bannermen had nicknames her the little fairy of Radcliffe because of her airy and light heart looks and view of the world, a loving nickname. But she had also seen the such darker side to her nature, that would sometime flash across her face, a dark and threating look, she had only seen in a few time and rarely where they directed at her or her parent apart from her in the last free week of her arrange with Ser Jamie being announced. The look seemed to morph her face into something otherworldly, giving people a warning to bite their tongue or stop whatever it was they were about to do. It was her eyes, they held such power over her face, not that her other feature where plain, she had all the making of being a fine-looking woman, but her eyes where the most unusual and hauntingly beautiful, dark blue with swirls a grey and green just touching the colour, she had often found herself getting lost in them herself.

'I'm sorry Milady' she curtsied

'Oh im sorry Elda I didn't mean to be angry at you, it just I don't want to see him, he show as much contempt to me as he would a leaper, to me he was quite explicit in his ' Lovisa cried, she sometime forgot the power of her glance had on people.

'Dear….should you not take Lady Olennas advice and use your looks to seduce your good husband? I'm sure he would be quiet defenceless against those eyes' she pathetically spoke in an attempt to counsel the poor child in her suffering.

'I am entirely sure his heart is captivated with someone else ' the young girl spoke as slipped behind the screen to change.

'How do you know?' The older women asked, wringing her hands nervously as she did so.

'I…It doesn't matter, who am I to stand in the way of love?'

'His future wife!'

'Exactly' she declared with an air that spoke the truth. Women had little right, her mother had been lucky she however wasn't going to be. ' I am content, I assure you….I think I am going to practice my foot outside in that nice little alcove I found yesterday….why don't you spend the day with my mother, I will be back for dinner' and with that swept out of the room in her britches and tunic, a cloak hiding in form any passes by.

Elda knew she was not content, and was only masking it for everyone's benefit then her own, she would give anything for the girl to be free from this prison and fighting with her father and in Ravenhall or Winterfell but alas she was only a lady's maid and had nothing to give.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaime was determined. Today he was going to corned the little thing and have done with it, the arrangement was murder on him and he didn't like the way her lack of attention toward him was taking, his father was getting beyond tedious with his lecture on his intended and he should be spending time with her, so today he was going to rectify it, even if he had to force her to sit with him in silence for hours on end he didn't care. He was not a patient man, he was rather selfish and easily angered and he would get his way undoubtedly.

However, there was a problem with finding her, since her arrival her Maester had been residing with the royal children's however, she had not turned up, according to a vary wirery old man the girl only turned up when she wanted but when she was there she was apparently the most dedicated student. With his usually curt tones he orders then man to send her his way if she were to turn up before he visited her mother's rooms. However, like mother like child, the maid could not tell him where her lady or her daughter where and only given half helpful guess where she could be. He had been halfway round the castle when he spotted Godiva in the Water garden's, it had not gone unnoticed by him, she look as youthful and beautiful as the day he first laid eye upon her, if her daughter inherited half her mother's looks she would indeed be a handsome girl.

They were in a rarely used part of the castle, and though tended seem to be much wilder then the rest of the gardens, almost savage, which is why he guessed the courtiers never took the luxury in walking them. But this gifted woman seemed to bask in its strange beauty as she played with her tarot cards, reading them with great care.

Without looking up she spoke 'Though my doe eyes daughter seems very unassuming and even stupide to some she is the most troublesome girl, I think that is why I chose never to have more children. What has she done?' She spoke and in that moment he could definitely see the connection between her and Lady Oleanna.

'Where is your daughter? She is missing, I can't find her, I want to spend the day with her' he growled out earning a raised eye brow to him.

He had forgot that his future mother had stood face to face with his father and got away nearly unscathed, he was no match for her.

'My daughter is always missing, even when she is here she isn't.'

'Can you find her in the card' he mocked eyeing the faded card in her hand as she dealt them onto the splintering surface.

'Like myself, I find it hard to see my daughter in the cards, at the moment I'm trying to find clarity for the sake of my husband, he is worried about this Black Priest movement. Perhaps one day I can read your cards.' She spoke again, ignoring the mocking tone in him.

'They are just a bunch of outlaws.' He breathed taking a seat.

'Outlaws that numbers grow every day and who used Black Magic…. They give those who are difference a bad name, people start to fear us all and then turn on the innocent not those who cause their pain. It makes me fear for the safety of my family, especially my daughter.' Her faced changed as she looked up shaking her head. 'Where my daughter might be hmmmm….Well she might be with my sister, which you have my sincerest apologise for that, she is the worst influence.'

'Here is me thinking you were the worst influence' he gave a charming smile as he lounged

She gave him a cheeky smiled but it soon faded into a more concerned frown, 'How are you Jaime? I've been so concerned about my little girl, I have neglected you…you mother would be ashamed of me…This must be hard on…leaving the Kingsguard for marriage and children?'

Godiva wasn't his mother but she had been a motherly force in his life, she doted on them and if his father had allowed her nearer to them who knows, her influence might have blunted his father's own influence on his children. Her concern was genuine and he wanted to curl up in her skirts like he did when his mother had dies and seek some sort of comfort but he was marriage her daughter and he couldn't.

'I am fine, it is my duty…'

'Gods Jamie…I promised your mother I would counsel you whenever you need it, you maybe marrying my only child so this is even more important to me I have both of you to consider. So what do you think of my daughter? Do you think she is pretty?'

'Yes' _But not as pretty as Cersei_

'Not as pretty as you Lady that captures your heart though?'

'How…?'

'My daughter guessed, it was pretty easily to see once I thought about it. Becoming a Kingsgaurd mean you stay unmarried and close to the capital.' She spoke giving him a knowing look before she grimaced again and she continued. 'She took it remarkably well conceding she is about to enter a marriage that she know for defiant there will be no sense of….closeness in'

'I would never hurt her,' Jaime uttered in complete shock.

'I know, that is my one comfort in this ordeal. I know you would never hit or beat her, and take care of her even if it was just her staying at that Rock. Beside if you did try she would smash your face in' Godiva purred evily.

'I heard she was a fighter' Jaime grinned.

'She might even give you a run for your gold she had the true Radcliffe spirt….The two of you just have to establish some sort of understanding, I won't have what happened to your sister and Robert. My daughter is so unhappy; she doesn't cry or frown but a mother knows. She is becoming increasingly vaguer and day dreamy and fore my daughter that is something I never thought possible. It breaks my heart to see her dreams and hopes disappear. You know she so badly want to become her father's best general, she would train every day for hours on end so badly that her hands would bleed. And now I can't even comfort her because she is so unwilling to let this affair affect her. So Jaime I ask only this of you, don't hurt my daughter and protect her for gods sake I fear for her' she mumbled and stray tear rolled down her face.

'She will be a Lannister, untouchable' he spoke calmly and firm, he could do this small thing she ask him.

'That is not what I mean, I know the marriage won't be a happy one but maybe a workable marriage, but I will be separated from her and I cannot protect her, things in this world are cruel and my daughter is so different

'I make you a Solomon Oath to do everything in power' he vowed with him hand grabbing on to hers, squeezing it tightly as he gazed deep into her eye, her searching his for any sign of falseness but she seemed to find what she was looking for.

The subject seemed to be dropped and forgot by his future mother a look of all but similar the one she saw her daughter wear as she sat next to him every time she walked past him.

'I think I might know where my daughter might be'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The anger he felt before had simmered down as he stalked though halls of the Keep, he had left the humming woman content with playing with her cards, but his ever observant nature did not miss the flicker of dread in her eyes as she gazed deeply the colour cards. He still felt an overwhelming arrogance toward the match but he was beginning to understand, even though she was brought up as a son rather than a daughter and the treatment of her as a woman must be shocking for her. She was going to be a breeding sex slave just like all the other women throughout the kingdom.

As he stalked towards the alcove on the fair side of the keep, as he draw closer he could hear the soft chimes of a music box as it played softly ahead. Smirking he knew he has cornered her, following the noise he came to a strange sight before him. Standing on the very tips of her toes, the girl twirled to small staffs in her hands, as the music twinkled softly in the air.

'Water dance is hardly a fighting style, it a poor man's excuse for the elegance and force of real skills. I think your father is humouring you' the Lannister gave a crooked grin as he regarded at the girl form.

Her body was developed nice women curves, she was going to be very voluptuous and full figured women when she matured, but also her body was toned and hard, the way her clothing clung to her gave him all that he need to know. The gentle swell of her breast hug freely beneath her flimsy excuse for a shirt, they were pert and firm, a bead of sweat slowly trailed it way between the slight cleavage that showed in the open cut in the front, disappearing between her heaving chest. Before he knew what he was doing he was licking his lips, he had never lust over someone other than his sister, and now he was lusting over this youngling he had barely known. He put it down to the heat of the new summer that had arrived and the strange allure of the girl casting over him. She was going to a very wanted women when she was older. When she was older, he had to shake himself, he was lusting over someone young enough to be his own daughter, but he couldn't help it.

His smile flattered when the girl only glanced at him, her position never waning, she only blew a stay piece of hair that had escaped her curly mane with her luscious lips. He was enraptured and he felt overwhelming guilt, not just at his lust but also if his sister finds out she would be killed in her sleep. Suddenly as quick as his eyes could follow she flipped her body, twisting it as she did so, and with more grace then he knew any one could possess through the sticks directly at him, hitting the stone beside each side of his face, hard enough for a puff of stone dust to explode out and lightly coat his jacket. Looking over he saw her sitting neatly crossed legged on the stone ledge overlooking the sea.

'I'm sorry I got duck of your pretty white cloaks, what where you saying?' she purred innocent.

'Dirtying my uniform does not prove that you are skill' he teased arrogantly.

'Oh but it does, they could have been my knifes and it would have been blood staining your lovely cloak.'

'Ahhhhh but you didn't' he teased, pushing himself of the wall to stand right in front of her.

'Don't tempt me it's such a delightful thought' she all but moaned.

The thought of this girl trying to kill was not only amusing but arousing, the thought of her struggling beneath him was enough to make him harden and the confinements of his britches where enough for a groan to rumble, but to go unnoticed by his future wife.

'I better watch out on our wedding night you might stab me before I get my husbandly rights'

'hmmmm' she stared vacantly at him.

'Not scared?'

'What of your cock? Shouldn't men be more scared of what between my legs' she spoke loud and clear, unashamed.

'Oh really?' he questions leaning in closer.

'Well you wouldn't have joined the Kingsgaurd if you had anything going for you in that area. And I am a student of the old gods and a White Women we are very well versed in that area. I only hope your good a performing to my wifely rights or I'll have to look elsewhere. I hear you brother is very well versed' she teased lightly.

He looked down on her darkly, he didn't know what to feel, enrage, jovial or aroused. No one talked to him like that especially a mere slip of a girl, but I thought of her trysting with another man was enraging, she was suggesting that he would not please her in their marriage bed. Something he felt a need to prove himself.

'Well I think we should start right away so you can learn how to please a man, I am a very good teacher.' He purred leaning closer.

'No thank you maybe when I have a good book to read while you do whatever you want so I don't get bored.' she replied dryly, but there was a teasing smile that played on her lips.

As she moved to get up and collect her things, she moved slowly and carefully, he had not succeeded in jarring the creature, quite on the contrary she had only been riled up and the fire inside her burnt brighter. He seemed to think she enjoyed the look of surprise on his face, which she did, immensely. His patience snapped as she brushed past, with his strong firm hands he gripped her forearm and roughly began to pull her out into the corridor.

'What are you doing?' she called out behind him, trying to keep up with his long strides, while struggling half-heartedly at his grip.

'Quiet I have had quite enough of that smart little mouth; we are going to spend the day together. So be quiet and deal with it.'


	3. Chapter 3

**So thanks for all of you that have followed and favourite my story. To address a question asked its about 4/5 years before the events of the TV show, the White Women are a sect with the Old Religion. And the Black Priest are a rebel movement. But I shall be explaining it in my story.**

Please Review

Jaime pulled the girl behind him as he made his way to his rooms in the Keep. Before the announcement he had room with the other Kingsguard but know that he was expected to marry at any time his father had him mood to a spacious solar near the gardens. He didn't much care for it but it was now his and it was out of the way for any nosy servant or courter. Lovisa hurried behind him to keep up with his frantic pace, she could break the man grip of her but fought against it, Lady Oleanna had proven herself useful in telling her about the feminine fight and the importance to act as polite and graceful in a battle of husband and wife. A few people saw them as they passed, much to bo'th's dismay, no doubt it was to be spread across the castle by supper, another thing Lovisa hated about the capital.

As they came to a set of stairs Lovisa dug her heels in and will all her strength forced her body to stop, violently jerking Jamie's arm at the resistance, earning a warning glare from her intended. She said nothing but point her eyes to the staircase with a bemused look on her face, almost reluctantly relaxed his grip but didn't make it any less forceful as at a more leisurely pace the descended the stairs fitting for a Lady of her birth, Jamie took this opportunity to watch her as graceful descend the stairs which was almost comical in the scruffy ill-fitted clothes that would suit a squire more than his intended. As soon they reached the foot of the stairs, his fast pace resumed as he stalked near his rooms, slamming the door behind him barking at his squire to bring lunch and forcefully pulled out a seat for her expectantly, taking it she smiled lazily at him, waiting expectantly.

'So my little wife we are going to spend lots of time together.' Jamie spoke smoothly as ran his hand though his blonde locks.

'I am not your wife yet'

A pained groaned as he fell back into his clothes 'Are you going to fight me every step of the way. I am doing this for you benefit, so you don't marry a stranger.'

'I am not fighting you, just stating the facts' she smiled innocently at him, ignoring the annoyance from the blonde at the other end of the table.

'The facts are then sooner or the later we will be married and id rather not marry a perfect stranger. We have a duty.'

'Yes a duty to knock the proverbial boots. Till I spawn out Lannister and remain doe and besotted. I have in engraved upon my heart, but I think you will find I will not be some pandering pet.'

'As I would expect, I like my women strong' Jaime leered lustfully at the Radcliffe, with a wink.

'But your father say…..' Lovisa blinked rapidly, confused.

'You have been speaking to my father? What does it matter you are marrying me not him.' He said dismissively, but Lovisa saw the tension rest upon his shoulder.

'I have had dinner with your father almost every night, his very keen on moulding me in his Lannister image, next he will want me dying my hair blonde, I don't think that would work I'm too pale to carry it off.'

'I like you skin…..I mean you have a very pleasing complexion, light and dark, but I suppose all those White Women are like you, all pale and dark haired.

'Do you actually know what a White Women is? We fight for god, women are the natural protectors and nurtures of mankind. Women who follow offer help to anyone rich or poor. They are teachers and preachers.'

'They are a bunch of old women, preaching about equality and liberty, just like those Black Priest Rebels.' Jaime laughed missing that dark look that crossed her face.

'They are a bunch of mercenaries who use black magic and butcher children, setting villages on fire and raid food stores leaving people to starve. You know nothing.' She snapped her usual sweetness flickered and the fire shown through brightly.

Smirking lightly, he didn't speak, as his squire arrived with a small feast of food, laying all the dishes across the small oak table, his eyes flickering between the two, his eyes lingering on the young girl opposite him, the clothing she wore wasn't exactly conventional and decent.

'Errmm would My Lady like me to acquire some clothing or is _this_ agreeable Ser?' his squire wouldn't dare look at him in the eyes, no doubt it would across the keep of his preference of having her dressed in tight leather breeches and a thread bare shirt.

'Would you be a sweetheart and ask my maid Elda to bring me something.' She spoke sweetly and softly, curling her lips at him and fluttering her eye lashes.

Wide eyed and gulping slightly he nodded and eyes darted across to his knight and master who nodded slightly not taking his eye off from his little bride, who nibblerly picked things from the platters. She hummed quietly to herself as she went about her activities, she was a delicate little bird, all unassuming and innocent but inside a screeching fierceness, it made her all the more appealing, the mystery of the hidden depths. The girl had a pureness to her his sister lacked, even as a young girl, she was so driven by power she never had an innocent side, it made Lovisa all the more attractive bride.

'You really are innocent aren't you?' Jaime voiced over his goblet of Dronish wine, enjoying the look of dazed confusion that crossed her face.

'I'm sorry?'

Lovisa was not enjoying her morning, he was being rude and arrogant, she was hoping that he would at least make a bit of effort, maybe her aunt was right to seduce him, but what did she know about that she was just a girl and she was sure he had lots more experience and knew what he wanted. Of course her education of sex was more intensive then that of others, with the rituals she had learns about as part of being a White Women but still she knew nothing of the practically and didn't partially want to find out. All she wanted was for the marriage to be called off and go back to Ravenshall, away from the lions and the stags, her godfather, the king, who she adored was simple using her to calm him relations with the Lannister's, something that made her sick to her stomach, maybe she could become a Silent Sister or Septa. Grimacing at the thought she shook her head, she was too liberal and flighty to become one.

'You know nothing of your effect on a man? My poor squire you have bewitched him' Jaime teased.

The innocent look didn't disappear from her face as she stared wide eyed at him, she looked puzzled and bewildered, making her even more alluring. She oozed pureness, literately reeked of it, no wonder her mother was so concerned with her safety, even if she had learnt for Water dancing she was a target for any man caught it her sweetness. Standing up languidly he moved around the table to lean against the table, looking down at the doe eyed girl, his eyes following the wild mane of hair that came to the middle of her back in a curl.

'You're a dreamy eyes goddess' he whispered hungrily his eyes burning down at him.

Her head tilted to the side she gazed up at him frowning 'I'm not as beautiful as a goddess or your sister…I'm barely pretty' she stared up at him wide eyed, the blue of her eyes shown deeply into his green orbs.

The tension between them broke when the squire broke into his room, a deep red dress draped over his arms, eyeing the two carefully as he spoke

'Here your clothing My Lady, Elda asked to remind you that you are dinning with the King tonight with your parents….would you like me to help you with dressing?'

Lovisa smiled genteelly at the broad shouldered squire with a thick stuffed of messy brown hair, and honey brown eyes, she only just opened her mouth before she was cut off by her future husband.

'I think she can manage on her own…if she need help I will assist her, that will be all' Jaime growled lightly standing up to his full height to look down on the bewildered squire.

Giving the squire a sorry smile she gracefully got up and retrieved the garment for his arms, as he bowed a left the once again alone in his rooms. Once again she hummed to herself as she twirled around unravelling the dress, is was a wrap round style to cover the clothing she was wearing now, her handmaid obviously was well prepared to take care of her mistress.

'Oh the shirt is all clammy, I shall have to take it off. Do you mind?' she nodded towards the screen.

Waving his goblet in confirmation she darted off behind the changing screen, instantly the thin shirt was hung over the rail and a moment later she appeared securing the tie around the small of her waist. She made is look so effortless, Cersei always made commotion of getting ready, very dramatic, every time they made love she would rattle on about getting dressed. Blinking rapidly his eyes focused on the deep v neck with off the shoulder sleeves, even with the wild hair she looked like the wild abandoned goddess that took place in some of the old temples in the cities.

'Is something wrong' she asked, concern held heavily over her features, her bottom lips pouted making it all the more kiss able.

 _'She is old enough to be my daughter. But she is attractive…..Cersei. Cersei. Cersei.'_

Jaime cleaned his throat and brushed past her to fill his goblet up, the girl behind him stood awkwardly in the room, unsure of what was going on, the Lannister was acting so strangely. Chalking it up the unwanted arrangement she let out a deep sigh and went to the bay window, it over looked one of the many gardens. The air from the window was warm and pleasant and the sweet odours of the flowers even masked the stench of the city beneath, such vivid colour, reds and purples, yellows and pinks all smudged together with the varied greens and browns of the foliage. The north was more beautiful than the capital but it did lack colour, it was all so vibrate and lush. Kneeling up on the bench she learned further out of window, it was all so gorgeous, she wanted to run though it bare foot, the dew from the long grass brushing against her legs, rolling around the flowers getting the smell etched across her skin. The birds where chirping on the branches and rummaging though the leaves to take off into the sky. Casting her eyes about her eyes clap on to a squawking raven, that ruffled her feather and jumped slightly on it branch, raven very rarely came this fair south and this was a real sight. Perching herself on the stone ledge she pushed her self-further forward to look at the bird, as it ruffled its feather, looking directly at her, screeching to her, like it was trying to call to her. Lovisa couldn't tear her eyes from the creature, ravens where her house crest and she was taught by her mother that they were the guardians of her family and the link to the gods and to see one now, here, at this moment, it had meaning.

Her eyes never left it, fascination and the deepest interest swam within her eyes, she couldn't help herself, a child of nature it was all she cared about, not this marriage between a man who blew hot and cold, with an inborn sense of arrogance and rudeness. The raven seemed to humming, trying to tell her something, it stretched its perfect wings and hooped closer, it ebony face never glisten in the noon sun. It's face never flattered from it gaze, it head tilted from side to side causing her to do the same, leaning further out. An open mouth smile and a look of delight caressed her face and the beautiful bird began to sing, she almost wanted to giggle at the moment, it was so strange and captivating. She didn't even notice the lions eye on her.

The first thing she realised was the strong arms wrap secularly round her waist and stomach, then latching it hand onto her flourishing hips, the back of her tightly pushed against his front, the burning heat between was enough to make her gasp. His other hand came up and brushed her mane away from one side of her neck before burying his head in her neck, though he was clean shaven the coarse hair of his stubble scratched at her skin. His body felt nice against her but she wasn't sure of what to do with it. It was so awkward for her but he seemed confident in his movement, but she wasn't sure what was going on with her future husband and she want sure she wanted to know.

He inhaled deeply letting out a puff of hot breath that glanced over her cool skin, causing her to move under his grip trying to move away from his grip, but Jaime's hold only tighten, using his other arm too hold her firmer in place. He breathed her scent again and buried his head in deeper to her neck.

'Don't. You smell so good' he groan, removing his face from her neck, to crank his face to look at her. 'Like apples, so pure and clean…'

'Ser Jaime. The Kings Guard calls for preparation for the Kings dinner' his squire called from behind the door.

Reluctantly he let go and Lovisa blew a sigh of relief, and moved away to the far side of the room, the knight watched her out of the corner of his eye, she didn't seem flustered but there was a small blush that dusted her cheeks. He wasn't sure what possessed him to grab at her, but too see her looking out of his window, in pure abandonment and pleasure watching something with fascination, there was a simplistic allure to her.

'Will you be at the Kings dinner tonight?' she spoke shyly, looking at him under a fringe of hair.

'I will be guarding the King, I shall see you there no doubt' Jaime softly spoke, looking at her. Watching as she left though the door passed his squire.

 **Please Please PLEASEEEEE Reveiw !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right I have a question for my readers! Do you want Jaime to marry Lovisa before the end of this story and we go on to the main story of the show or shall it be prolonged till they both encounter the events of the TV show?**

The King's room was at the top of the palace they took the whole space and oozed opulence, gold covered everything, and the stags house colours dominated every wall, along with several animal's heads. His sister very rarely came up here she preferred to stay within the comfort of her rooms and solar, he watched as she grimaced looking up and the walls as she gulped down her wine waiting for her husband and future sister and her family to arrive. His sister ignored his pranced and was content to sit in a tense silence.

'I here you have been spending time with that little airhead' she sneered not looking up at him.

Sighing he moved forward to stand closer to his dearest sister, 'what do you want me to say, I don't want to marry a stranger.'

'It doesn't matter if you know her or not. I married Robert and I had never even meet him. You will fuck her, birth some children and send her to the rock…or have her killed. I don't care.'

For the briefest of moments, he faltered he could never deny his sister anything, but the girl was so pure and innocent in this, a child. He maybe a Kingslayer but he wasn't a child murder, not yet anyway. His dear sister hadn't gotten use to this marriage unlike he had to with hers, her standard didn't seem to apply to him, but he could understand, he was her only comfort in her marriage to Robert.

'She is a child…no threat to us. We will still have each other.' He spoke quietly, leaning forward not to be heard from the approaching footsteps.

Robert entered in with all the grace of a wild boar, his leather jacket pulled to tight around him, face red with wine. Ser Barrister at his heels with a blank look on his face as he stood in position next to the Kings chair.

'Gods those fuckers of the small council…' he bellowed as he clumisy poured wine, half of it ended up on the table, 'Where is my Godsdaughter?'

'She hasn't arrived yet, your grace.' Jamie replied curtly to the King, moving back to his position at the door only to be stopped but the northern voice of the King.

'Where do you think you're going Kingslayer? Your going to stand by your future wife and protect her. Better start getting used to it, you'll be doing that from now on till your wedding, most use you've been in 20 years. Gods why did I agree with your father to match you. That girls too good for the like of you. She reminds me of my Lysanna, all sweetness and strength' he roared with scoff. 'Know she is going to be stained with the like of you, Gods there is no justice. So prettier a girl wasted on you, that young supple body, those tities… gods if I wasn't married….'

Jamie's jaw clenched as did his sisters, but his was not at the mention of the ghost that haunted Cersei's married life and the preference to the younger Lady, he on the other hand was more enraged at the Kings open converting of the young innocent as if she was a piece of meat. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly over protective but it clenched him strongly, thinking back to the moment in his rooms, she was all homely and warm but was she as inviting as Cersei, he couldn't tell.

He was saved from the moment by the entering of the Radcliffe's and his father, who was leading his intended by the arm, and to give it to her she looked at ease, the lazy smile graced her lips, and the soft whisper of a reply. He felt and overwhelming sense of sorrow for the poor girl, he was aware that his father was trying to groom her into the perfect mould, but he was aware that he was eating beaten off by her father and mother, protecting their little chick. It didn't go unnoticed that the king seemed to tense at the sight of Tywin with his Godschild, standing abruptly he matched over to his father in law and took possession of the big eyed girl.

'Ahhh dear girl let me rescue you. Gods….you've grown! Let me look at you.' He tugged her to face him, unwittingly cause her to wince slightly at his brute strength, which everyone seemed to notice but himself. 'you are a pretty thing just like your mother, did you know I was going to marry her, but your dashing father beat me to it' he roared with laughed as he mockingly punched Lord Augusteen in the arm.

For the first time Jaime properly look toward his future father, he looked somewhat the same as he had during the Greyjoy rebellion, he was a noble warrior, compatible with Ned Stark but not as pompous though. He was a strong but agile man who was almost unrecognisable, under his long dark beard and long breaded hair, it was hard to tell if he was handsome or not and it was beyond thought why someone as beautiful as lady Godiva married him, but she seemed as much in love with him as anyone he had ever seen. Even know she gave him adoring smiles and soft touches as he pulled out her chair before moving to do the same to his daughter that Robert had rudely neglected, but instead Jamie beat him to it. Jamie smiled tightly at him as he looked blankly on him before taking his seat, looking at his daughter as she thanked him silently with a smile, as her father looked on in worry.

'Just look at her Gus! To think she was once that baby I swear that oath to in the Godswood with good old Ned all those years ago.'

'She has grown up fast, one day a girl toddling around the camps one day the next me running after her to keep her out of trouble. Gods they grow so fast' Augusteen smiled warmly under his beard.

'Where does all the time go?' Robert roars and soon the conversation turned to the God old days, with occasional stories from Tywin and Augusteen, Godiva chatting softly with Cersei.

Lovisa sat content with silence, she occasional asked a question to Cersei or to the group of war storied telling men. She gave air of unassumingness which his sister smirked at, her eyes catching her brothers, eyes shinnying with amusement as smugly gloated over his father choice of wife. Jamie looked down at the girl be guarded, she seemed wary of his presence looking up at him every now and then. She was wearing Lannister red which suited her well, the paleness of her skin made her very being stand out, it was paired with her family typical head band, this one was delicate band of gold with a beaded bird that fell on her forehead. Her dress was more provocative than her mother properly and attempt to make her look more womanly and please the King and his father. She didn't seem bothered by it but her father seemed particular disturbed by it, glancing distastefully at her dress every time he looked over at her, a father protection her guessed briefly wondering if he would be that protective of his and Lovisa children.

'By the way Gus I've order your future son to guard your little girl, might as well since they will be married soon, he might as well get used to it. And my dear little Love might as well get used having the Kingslayer on her arm.' Robert slurred, the wine he had poured down his throat was bringing to take its toll.

The emotion that cross her face almost gave him whiplash, a mix between shock, hurt, shame and pity. She looked solemnly down at her goblet, that she pushed to the side for the servant to fill once again. The room had gone silent save from Roberts mumbling, the rest of the dinner was forced and tight, but thankfully Robert called for the men to go down to the games room, while Cersei welcomed Godiva to come for a walk while, Augusteen order Jaime to take his intended to her room since it had been dark for quite some time.

Jaime didn't reply just nodded, waiting for the dark haired beauty to finish her good night and polite favours. Lovisa looked up at her moody betrothed, who stood stonily beside her, she grimaced as having this stormy figure following her around for the rest of her days of freedom. She would have to find a way to avoid him later but for now she was content to walk back with him, to be honest she preferred to walk back to the safety of her room and Elda then stay another minute with King Robert. She pitied the abuse hurled at the golden lion who was helpless against it and could do nothing but stand there and take it.

They walked silently, Jaime didn't seem particularly talkative and she had no idea what to say, she didn't agree with the King, she wanted to stand up for him but knew it would either embarrass them more or anger the King. And to be honest she was more than happy to be underestimated and though to the dopey eyed girl. Sighing as she reached for her chamber door, glancing at her golden soon to be husband, to find him looking emptily at the door, his finger tapping on the handle of his sword.

'Come in' she asked quietly, he had almost missed her.

'I have my duty to attend to.' He spoke stiffly, looking down his nose at the wide eyed brunette.

Huffing to herself she stood straighter, lifting her head in a defiant manner, 'your duty is to protect follow me and ordered you to come in…or do I need to tell the King you aren't doing your duty.' She raised her eyebrows before slipping into the room.

Pleasure pulsed though her body as she left an opened mouth lion in the corridor before he followed in obligingly, closing the door as he did. Now there was a flare of angry in his face replaced the gloominess that was there before, his eyes where hardened and jaw clenched, breathing forcefully through his nose.

'I didn't expect that would work…that will be fun in the future' she mused, her figure on her lips as she looked up at the dashing shining knight.

'Soon I will be your husband and I will be the on ordering you around, and you will have no choice but to following the orders of a dishonourable knight, the Kingslayer. It all his wants and wishes' He grunted out darkly.

She knew what he was referring to, it was no secret that in marriage women were subjected to the force of their husbands, they say it wasn't rape between a husband a his wife but how did it make it any different than a man and a unmarried women. Her mother had assured her then Jaime Lannister was not going to be a forceful husband and even his father had never forced himself on his late wife, but know she wasn't sure whether she had been lying or mistaken with her statement. She was truly horrified at the thought and it must have been so evidence across her face, Jaime looked at Lovisa and he felt shame fused inside of him, she looked so small to him now.

'Don't call yourself that, you don't deserve that titles' she spoke but her face still looked full on at him unmoving.

'What Kingslayer? I stabbed the Mad King through the back...'

'He was not a King!' she snapped cutting him off. 'Once he set those people on fire he stopped being worthy of that title of King. Once he gave the order to set the capital alight and no longer served the people he stopped being a King and was no better than anyone else. He would have killed everyone….your a hero….and I'm sorry the King treats you so purely and I would be honoured to be your wife….Even so you will find it hard to make me follow your orders' she grinned at the end.

'Thank you…I should leave you know it is not proper for me to be in your room so late at night' he spoke sincerely, eyes looking adorable on the women. 'Good night My little Bird, I shall see you tomorrow.'

'Not if I see you first, I don't need a guard, I can get out of trouble that I get into quiet easily thank you. Perhaps ill go into city….Good night Jaime.' She said airily, as she sat down at her vanity, dragging the wooden brush through her hair.

 **So what do you think? Please review i would mean the world to me and help me right the next chapter a lot faster and maybe get so action in it!**

 **Don't forget if you have any idea or anything you wanna see review or message me !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed so far and those who followed and favourited.**

 **Please keep doing so as it help me know what you are thinking and what direction to be going in. I would love to know what you think of the story and Lovisa and Jamie relationship. So please review**

The next day his father called him to his solar. He set behind a large willow desk, stack of papers over it, no doubt his reports from his varies spy's. His father knew everything there was to know, he looked at him with his stale green eyes as his son stood the otherside of his desk, it was like he was back in his childhood, standing before his father, awaiting a lecture of how foolish he was. Tywin Lannister had come specifically to the Landing to order his marriage, even in the Kingsguard he was not safe, it had taken the younger man longer then he would care to admit to realise that he was not safe, the King and his father wanted him back at the Rock.

As usual Tywin Lannister spoke first

'Ned Stark is coming to the Landing. He will try an undermined the marriage', a stoic expression plaster across his face as he reached for his goblet.

'We are betrothed, what can he do?', Jaime himself could not see the problem, Ned Stark had hated him since before Robert's rebellion, the reason lost in the ages. It was no secret that Lovisa had spent many years of her life in Winterfell, growing up with the children, he and his father new that only through this match would they be able to subdue the north.

'Don't be so cocky, the King only agreed to a casual marriage agreement, either party can break in. The King is smarter then we give him credit for. Without the Radcliffe there is no entrance to the south to north and vice versa. The Frey may hold the twin but it is only by the Radcliffe's grace that they can, if Radcliffe wanted to he could place a Stark or a Lannister in their stead. By you marrying Lovisa, who will eventually become the Ward of the Border, you will own the point. It was rumor that he intended one of his son to marry her, even the bastard wouldn't matter

'Even so, you think Lovisa would allow control to go to me, I may be her husband but you know how people are at the at the Limit Lines they are as stubborn as the Northerners but as clever as Southerner, and guarding the lines since before Stags and the Dragons ruled….you really think any of the great house would rally behind a Lannister.'

'No they will rally behind a Radcliffe, the girl is smarter then we give her credit for, she will be a good match if she knows where her loyalties lie. That girl give that air of dreaminess that her mother possesses but she is sharper then both her parent when she matures I bet. Ahhhh the Redwyne and the Radcliffe, ancient bloodlines standing back from the old religion, your mother was very fond of pointing that out, 'that where the power comes from' and I dare say she was correct, maybe not as 'magical' as everyone seems to believe but powerful.' Tywin scoffed, believing in such things was beneath and Lannister. 'That is why your mother wanted so much for you to marry Godiva's daughter, fortunately she only had one child, a daughter, the heir to the Limit Lines and the Ward of the Border, a suitable match, don't you agree?'

'My little bird isn't….'

'Your little bird' Tywin's eyes breamed with laugher, even his lips twitched at the side a little but never into a fall blown smile. ' seems you have start to succume to her magic already, well she is a very captivating child' he justifiefed mainly to himself before all traces of humour vanished and he look dead up at his son as he spoke.

'Yes a child, not a woman.'

'What is the difference, soon that child will be a woman, she already has her moonblood, the Redwyn develop very early in the stage.' Jaime grimfaced, the idea was still dishonourable, but his father continued 'it doesn't matter, all that matter is the family, soon I will die and you to, you need heirs which she will produce and they will carry on the legacy….Go find your l _ittle bird_ and make sure she understands she is on the side with the Lannister's, I have matter to attented to.' And with a flutter of his hand he was dismissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie had escorted his intended to her lesson that morning and to her mother and lunch, Lovisa didn't seem hindered by his present, for the most part she ignored him and he believed she had forgotten he was there but every now and then she would ask him something, about what he thought or something about a completely different topic. It gave him a strange insight into his futures wife mind and the way she thought, she often looked lost in her thought but when the frustrated Maester or Septa questioned her she could speak well on any subject spoken and even give them challenging thoughts. But her mind seemed to be on a different level, collecting thing he didn't think possible, or changing the matter entirely, and most of the time she appeared to go on about something completely nonsensical. If he didn't know any better he would think her mad, but behind the strangeness was a fire of wit and passion and even intelligence. Briefly he wondered if it would be enough to challenge his fathers but he doubted it, though smart, she still seemed to have a lot to learn, and most of her smart response where down to more quick wit then actual smarts. But she was young and a woman, there was a limit.

When he left to talk to his father, she was securely in her room, alone, ready to take a bath. But on his return the room was empty, save Elda, her personal maid and former nanny, who fluttered around the room. He had discovered they had a close relationship and Elda was devoted, sitting in on lessons and sharing the jokes with her, but she scolded her for her liberal manner especially in front of her future lord husband, not that she took much notice. For the most part Jaime liked her and would keep her on after the marriage, to help him keep the airy girl safely on the ground, and that he doubted his wife would give him much choice in the matter.

'Where is Lovisa'

'I thought little Love was with you Ser Jaime at her lesson? Is she missing?' Elda turned, cocking her head as she stopped her movements, leaving her arm outstretch with a half folded towel dangling in her hands.

Immediately his training went into action, 'I shall inform the Nightwatch and the Kingsgaurd that she is missing, I will have the Keep searched,' he barked, his mind was racing, he after all had many enemies but she had none, par from his sister. The dread fell to the bottom of his stomach as he let his mind wonder briefly. He of all people knew of the capabilities of his sister, she had threatened yes but would she actually do anything?

'Ser! She disappears all the time it is nothing to be alarmed about.' The voice of the maid pulled him out of her thoughts.

'What!'

'I know Ser it is not her fault, she gets these impulses, she can't stand to be confined. I'm amazed she lasted this long'. She tried to explain but her vice grew smaller as he looked down at her with murderous eyes.

The women finally moved to stand in front of him, her eye shone up at him, half begging and half pleading with him as he rung her hand out in front of them

'She just disappear? For how long where?'

'it depends what has has taken, she sometimes disappears for whole days, always comes back.' She walked over to the cupboard and with one glance was able to tell him everything. Her dress caught and tore on a sharpe splinter of wood but neither of them noticed as they scanned the Cabinet. 'she has gone into town, or into the yard. She has taken her tunic and breech and a cap. She used to disguise herself as a boy and mingle with the tradesman in the marked at Ravenshall, I don't know if she can do that know though…I mean…with her….' She blushed as she looked at the shiny knight. Even for such a young girl her body had begun to change and it would be hard for her to conceal the fact that she was a boy.

'Are you sure she will be in the market' Jaime sighed wirily, he would have to put her foot down and deal with this, he couldn't have his wife wandering around Gods knows where doing stupid things.

'Or near about Ser, she didn't take her training stuff so she must ser….but Ser… please don't tell the King or Your Lord father, she does nothing of harm and is to slippery to get caught, she cant help it is the White Woman in her. They would punish her and she would only think of better way to escape and avoid things, and that would make them even more angry. She is going through a lot Ser please don't take this away from her'. The woman pleaded but Jaime was out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The golden Knight's white clock was grey by the time he found her, she had not gone far, she was in the square outside the gates, she was playing with some of the commoner children, running and shouting together, it was a far cry from what he saw his nephews from doing, they played with toys and crafts, this was rough and tumble play, but they seemed to be giggling and laughing lots. As soon as they saw him approach stealthily and angry, they ran, even Lovisa, he expected her to obediently come to him, head bowed. Instead she run in the same direction as the children, but as they went one way she went another, down an uneven street. In his armour he was at the disadvantage, she was in woollen garments and soft soled shoe, giving her a quick nimble ability. Only know could he comprehend the usefulness of her training, it had made her body hard and fast, which he bitterly admired, she ran full speed though the long wavering alley will she doubled back on herself. Again he was reminded of the wit of her, if she went any further, she would get lost and end up corned by him, if she doubled back she could still outrun him.

Eventually she disappears from sight at a cross connection of ally. Spinning around she looked at all five paths, his amour scratching in protest at the quickness of his movements, it was meant for skilled movements and to stand heavily force in the name of protecting the King not chasing your intended down an ally. She was sure to have gone back to the Keep but she was unpredictable, she could have decided to follow any of these paths to spite him or remove herself from his company. He ran his hand though his hair, never in his years has a women frustrated him like this, a squawk gained his attention and he instinctively moved his hand to his sword. It was a raven, perched above his head in the battlements, ruffling it feather as it peered down at him, opening and closing it ebony beak with the most ear splitting sound. But it stopped and stoof perfectly still as both he and the creature stared at each other, narrowing his eyes, Jaime glanced about him, nothing their but the soft breeze.

'It only a raven, nothing to be afraid of' called a sweet little voice, from above him.

Sitting cross legged behind him sat little Lovisa, smiling down at him. Running his eyes over her, he saw that she was indeed wearing commoner clothes, clothes far too large for her, so much in fact that she could pass for a boy, her feminine figure drowned in the poor clothing, the cap she wore had fallen off back in the ally, revealing freshly washed fair, shiny and damp, the usual curls had been combed straight with the aid of an oil or lotion, leaving a heavily mane of hair to flow freely down her back tousling in the air.

'I am not afraid, and how did you get up there? Come down immediately!' he snapped, and instantly he regretted it.

Her eyes turned dark and her chin rose in the air as she stood, but she made no attempt to get down, instead she began flipping and twisted across the top of the wall. Her movement where graceful and precise as they had been last time, even with the rocky terrain but the thought did not cure the anxiety the held him.

'Do you know that cat come when they fell like it not when they are told' she spoke moon eyed as she balanced deeply on one leg.

'You are not a cat you are a bird, and birds can be trained'

'You think you can train me?'

'Yes…No I mean….Lovisa you are a free spirt and im not trying to crush it but you are a lady and must do things that are expected of you! You are going to be my wife and you need to be protected, you can't run off to the king landing and to be something you're not'

'I know I'm a Lady! And I know I have to marry you! I know that you love someone else and I'm being shipped off to that gods forsaken Rock your family is proud of. I have accepted it but I will not be following you or anyone else rules. I want to play and run and fight…..' suddenly she trailed of and the angry seemed to disappear from her voice but not from her eyes. 'You know we aren't going to have a very good marriage if you keep having to tell me off for things like this,'

Smiling victoriously, he replied 'We wont'

'Well I guess that means you should stop telling me off for something I decide I want to do' she replied wittily, before summersaulting off the battlement and landing on the ground slightly far off from himself.

No one had ever tested him so much in his life, but it wasn't just anger that he felt rising, it was lust. This sweet little creature who had all the fire of his sister and more was intriguing him, she was a weed, troublesome but something so pretty and strange about it, the outsider to the world of nature but they spread so fast and so easily and would soon become a problem, and this one already was. She was more than an intrigue he was started to develop a soft spot for the girl, she was refreshing form the other ladies, even Cersei, she had been cold and distinct in resent month even before the betrothal. When she married Robert, he would holder and kiss her fears away, stand by her but know she seemed to scorn him for something he had no power over. Lovisa was fresh and pure so warm and inviting, tempting in with ever word utter, kind even, she a child who knew nothing of real war, told him that she believed him a hero, not even Cersei had said this to him.

Grabbing her face, he pressed his lips to hers, she didn't respond but he didn't mind, she had never been kiss this way before, or at least he hoped, she wouldn't know how to respond and he would teach her. He let his lips greedily latch on to her for the briefest of minutes, warmth oozed between them and he felt the girl titch beneath him. The warmth was glorious, like the hottest day at the peak of the summer years, he didn't care that she didn't kiss him back there would be enough time to teach her when she was beneath him, panting and begging, whispering her sweet breath into his ear as he worshiped that flowering body. Bringing his other hand to cradle her head gentle he pulled away, the sun kissed her face giving her a radiate glow she basked in. She looked bedazzled, eyes wide as she stared at him in shock and disbelief and as she tentatively touched her lips there was a realisation of something in her eyes and a deep sadness that over took her body for a few moments. He couldn't bring himself to say sorry, even now the smell of her hypnotised him, apples but it was more than that, earthy, he would never believe such a smell could turn him on, he had always been partial to lavender and lilac, the smells his sister wore, but this was natural, no false smells from bottled oils and flower, it was all her. Looking down it her, it was truly Lovisa, no forced smiles or airy looks, just his dreamy eyed goddess, wide eyed and staring up at him, a million thoughts and feelings swirled in though limpid pools that stared right back at him.

Her lips burnt, when he forced his lip to hers there was a surge of power that pulsed between them, she knew what it was. It was what her mother described the feeling of love between her and her father, the connection that was meant to be and would never die, even in death they would be together. She has felt it with Jaime, her heart clenched, a man who would never love her for he loved another. Panic and fear gripped her and she could not speak, she didn't want to. She was a simple girl, she wanted to fight and be in control but she wanted children and a husband who adored her like what her mother had, she was in control of Ravenshall and Ward of the Borderlines, she shared in with her husband. She knew she would not be so lucky; Jaime would fight her for dominance till he came out the superior. That she wouldn't mind so much because she would find other, subtler ways, but she knew he wouldn't love her and eventually it would turn distant and into on just like the King and Queens and that filled her with more anguish then even the marriage propel did. So she did the only thing she could do at the moment, she stepped back out of his leather clad hands and his reach, turning her head to the side in sorrow.

The blonde merely smiled bitterly back at Lovisa, taking her rejection was not something he anticipated but it was understandable, she was so young and inexperienced, Cersei at her age would have pulled him back and snuck off into one of the alcove in the Rock. Gently he tore one glove of and with his rough, skilful fingers tugged a heavy chuck of hair behind her ear, revelasing her swan like neck, silky smooth and as white as sour milk.

'Come we need to get you into your room without anyone seeing you'

And with that he encircled her small hand with his gloveless one pulling her down a maze of alleys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaime had managed to get her into her room without anyone seeing her, into the arms of Elda who graciously accepted her, with a playful scold but Lovisa seemed to be oblivious to it was, her eyes had glassed over and a worried frown tugged on her lips. Jaime gave her a kiss on the forehead and went about his duty outside the door, but his mind was not on his job, it was with Cersei and Lovisa. The women couldn't be more unlike the other, he loved Cersei, she was his other half but their love was unreachable, but Lovisa was warm and loving and he was sure they could have some kind of marriage, but she was flighty and strange but it seemed to add all the more to her, alas she was not his twin. His mind had barely gotten into the argument when Lord Augusteen came out of the shadow outside her room.

'I see my daughter has been making a nuisance out of herself, I told Robert she couldn't be chained down. I hope she wasn't drinking in that tavern again, she had her mother stomach which seem resistant to wine.' He laughed, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

'Tavern? Wine? You know your daughter goes into the city? You allow your daughter to trapes into the city unprotected?' he yelled, he was sure the inhabitants of the door behind him could hear every word but he didn't care.

'Not unprotect my lad, the gods are with her' the old man shrugged.

'Well the gods aren't always around when someone drags her into the alley' Jaime, scowled and began passing the length of the door, the armour he wore scraped against each other creating an ungodly sound that made even Jamie wince.

'My daughter is gifted; she can take care of herself and you I dare say. I think you will find the best way to deal with her is to let her have a free rain, she knows what she is able to do and what she is not.'

'Well I don't think we have the same method of dealing with daughters and wives...' the lion roared.

'When I married her mother, she and your mother, Joanna, went cliff jumping. When I found her in out room, dripping wet and shivering, I shouted and cursed, told her she was forbidden from going out alone ever again, she smiled and kissed me on the cheek. The next day she lost the guards and did it again. I put guards on the cliff, she found somewhere else to jump. Your father did the same to your mother and even he did not win, Creature like that cannot be tamed, or bond or broken, you won't win. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.'

Jaime looked wide eye at the man, he had spent too much time with Godiva, the hardened warrior had softened and had become as moon eyed as his wife and daughter. Though he was still an imposing man, taller than himself with a statue that out stood even Robert but even after all this time had not let go, he was maybe a bit podgier around the eyes but still a trim figure. His tone of voice was fatherily, the tone he spoke to his daughter in and Jaime could understand why, he should be aggressive and angry for him taking away his only child to the Rock, a bird among loins.

'Why are you tell me this, I'm ruining your daughter'

Shaking his head he stead closer to the Knight as he spoke in hushed tones'my daughter is getting used to the idea of marriage or however much she can, it was always coming, we both knew, no matter how we tried to forget…. and she seem to tolerate you well, which means in the soon to be future there will be a day when she makes you fall be completely in love with her.'

Jamie wanted to laugh at the older man, he was in love with Cersei, his daughter merely was a distraction and maybe a companion at best and the means of produce heir, he would protect her and that was his duty and Oath that he swore to her mother but he would never fall for her, all these feeling where just lust, wasn't it. Augusteen's eyes seemed to acknowledge this thought that was running though the younger man's head and his eyes darken, taking a step closer he came eye to eye with him future son, and spoke eerily calm.

'I shall tell you a story of me and your father shall I. Your father the man who ruled of the seven kingdoms was devoted and ruled to your mother, your father was a pussy cat to your mother, when you were a child, you did something silly that all children do, I cant remember what, and your father wanted you punished, your mother stalked into you room snatched you up crying from the floor and told your father in the most scarily calm manner that I have ever saw. That she would not talk or see him till he made it up to you and her. She didn't speak to him for an entire week.'

'and you' he asked, broodily, he didn't want to stand here listening to a man whose age had made him become foolish.

'I was a strapping young…ish warrior, bathed in blood and glory. And one day before the Knight of flower tournament this sweet slim thing wandered into my tent, moon eyed and speaking in riddles. I thought she was mad, talking about the star and the sky and the unusual colour of my tent. I was too stunned to talk, a girl like that should have scurried out afraid at the sight of me. She insisted on helping me on with my armour, and then she told me I would marry her and we would live in love filled ecstasy together, till we are old and grey. Six week later I found myself standing at an alter with Godiva walking down at me, I had won and I could help but give her the flower crown…..'

'You point being?' Jaime snapped, his patience wearing thin on the man, he was in no mood, his future wife was not enraged at him and her father was clumsily trying to give him some sort of lesson.

'Women in this world fill up half the people that we see, but they are very few that we would get down on our hands and knee and worship, my daughter is one of them.'

Arrogantly he tilted his head up and uttered, 'what if I have already found such a girl.'

'They my daughter is wasted on you, and I hope and pray to the Gods that she finds someone who will and will give her the happiness you cannot,' with that Gus turned and fell back into the shadow, his figure become unrecognisable as he walked away.

 **So my lovely reader what do you think? I believe was are hearing from Cersei next. I am also going to establish more of Jaime and Lovisa. I have a pretty good plan of what is going on, but if you want to see or want something going to in more depth please let me know**

 **So please review! Will help me update quicker!**

 **Have a good weekend**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO to celebrate 30 follows and the lovely review i got for my last chapter here is a little update.**

Lavender and Lilac invaded his senses, light fracture though the closed shutters, flickering candle did their best to fight of the darkness. It was in little unused room in the very depths of the castle they used for their trysts, it was safer than her chambers or his now that he was engaged. He lay spent but unfulfilled across against the dusty pillows, breaches half undone his sister deplored dust and refused to dirty her dress laying on the dusty cushion, leaving him to be rode beneath his moaning lover, as he thrust up at her, the dust attacking his throat but he had been too far gone to care. As soon as she had peak she slide off him, finishing off with her hands letting his seed spirt over his stomach, in days gone by she would let him release any where he pleasured and cuddle into him, only taring herself away at the last possible minute. They used to be undressed, be as bare as their name day but now it was all under their clothing, a quick and frantic fuck.

He watched as she closed the room, retied her hair as she went before she poured herself a goblet of wine. Drinking as she ran her hand through her orange dress trying to look as normal as possible.

'Cersei darling come back and cuddle, we have not spent time together in months.' Jaime purred lazily, offering her his arm.

'You know perfectly well I cannot get my dress dirty, beside our father has called a meeting' Cersei frowned down at him.

Pulling her corset laces tighter she was ready, she swore that her brother took nothing seriously, she was always having to prod and carry him though out life, all he wanted to do was to run away to the free cities and live their remaining day out there. She did not what that, she wanted power, to run the kingdom, have her children be unquestion and supreme ruler of all the kingdom and her brother and their father should want that to, but they had never had any help from him, fatherly or politically. Sometime she really wondered why they were twins, they were so different, it so many different way, but she depended on him, she needed him, and he was being married off to some simple minded girl, but at least he could send her off to the rock and keep him here with her with her trying to undermined her, it could be worse, he could be marrying a Tyrell girl or Martel, yet she was part Redwyne as was Oleanna meaning she should never be underestimated or trusted till she had been tested.

'Let him wait, all that matter is us' he reassured kissing her lips softly, as he padded his way over to her, taking a long gulp from her cup, his green eyes never leaving hers.

'It's about your Little Love.'Cersei scolded from the bench.

'She is just a bride, to have my heirs, I could never be with her like you, you know this, you did that same with Robert' Jaime snapped back, as he tied up his breeches before moving onto his knees to look at her.

She huffed as pulled herself from her, 'I had your children though, I never let him spill his seed in me, she will have your children…'

'But she wont have me' Jaime reassured but the words felt bitter in his mouth.

She twirled around prancing lightly 'So you would do anything for me? Killing and die for me?'

'Without a doubt' he smiled down at her.

'Would you kill that little bitch once she gives you heirs?' she casually spoke.

'Yes' _NO_

'I heard you chased some wretch of a boy in town the other day….stealing from us again? Tiresome creatures….speaking of them, how is that little love of yours, boring you yet?'

Jaime didn't tell her about Lovisa, she would only have her punished and the feeling he had for her was growing, maybe never to love but she was a dear strange thing. SO untouched and untainted, but as soon as he touched her she would be forever stained.

She smirked at her unanswered question, both he and she knew he was complete in her power, he was her slave and she was the master. The thing between her legs was her weapon and for Jaime she knew just how to use it. He was much easier then Robert or Lancel, they knew what they wanted which surprised her they where two idiots, but Jaime didn't, he just watched to please her and he did very much so. Standing up she kiss him, on his lips, chastely where he was kneeling, struggling to dress himself. Tenderly she pulled his jacket tight across him, pulling back from his hard, hot body as she did so.

'Father has called us to a meeting, I believe he want to talk to us about the little darling, we can continue this later.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A million emotion surged into one as he look at his father at the luncheon table. His father had told him he was not to marry in a couple of month time, you could have knock him down with a feather, a strange panic surged though him, if he didn't marry her who would, Robb Stark and Northern idiot or that young Martell or a Frey? A man who would do gods know what to the delicious creature, take her hard and rough, where and when ever they wanted, keep her in a keep, locked up where she would never see the flowers or the summer sun, beat her? Force her into a early grave. He was aware the Cersei was smirking at his father, who in turn was eyeing him very carefully.

Reaching for his goblet he took a slow and steady sip before he spoke.

'Are you calling the marriage off?'

Tywin seemed amused by his son and his eyes twinkled mischievously in the bright light of his solar but he did not smile. instead he brought his own goblet to rest in front of his chest, both hands loosely grasping it as he looked at his twins. Jaime had the cool temperament, a natural leader, smart. However, his daughter had the strength and passion, if only both of them had the same characteristic, he would be ruling this kingdom by now, but thankfully they where not like Tyrion

'No we need in more then ever, read this' Tywin spoke gruffly, as he past a scrap of parchment to his daughter as he began to pace the room.

'The Targeryn children survived the attack plot, and my sources tell me they have followers, when they older they could undermine our hold on the throne. We need the girl, she can bring use allies from the north and even from the East, the Martell's are very much in debt to Godiva for the birth of the Prince. The Radcliffe have many allies, though you would know by looking at the fool, will be usfull in the time ahead. As you may know, the girl's father student in Volantis as a boy, he has many friends their, which I know from a fact he had extended the same curtsey to his daughter. She herself is in communication with several influence people. The girl seem fascinated by the High Temple their and the priestess of the old religion that reside there, a silly thing, no doubt create from her silly mother. But as well as the more practical knowledge of cultivation and progression with the Maester of Arcadia. Arcadia a land push and bountiful and without leaders. One day we need to crush the Targenryn for good and even extend out reach of power by capture the free cities.' He spoke without a single glance at his children.

Jaime looked expressionlessly as his sister look on in glee at her father, it was the same glee she looked at her father when he told her that she would, at last be a Queen. It broke his heart and so did this, They wanted a child who had done no harm to the dead, she wasn't even born when Robert took the throne, and know they wanted the free cities.

'We can us the girl to strengthen our ties, and conquer the rest of the world beyond ours?' Cersei spoke, slowly and carefully her eyes never leaving their father

'Now my lovely daughter you are Beginning to see the possibilities of this match,' Tywin Purred, catlike.

Energy began to fizzle in the air as the lions plotted their plan, almost cackling in glee at the prospects, Cersei smirked and turned to him for the first time since this farce of a meeting took place.'Change of plan, we will keep the girl alive, and birthing children, you will have to secure her devotion, tell her pretty little lies, I will pet and groom her to ensure when the time comes we have ever necessity.' His sister whispered whimsically behind her hand. All she wanted was power like a lion for red meat and the Gods help anyone who got in her way.

Jaime had a deep seated feeling of dread, not just for her but for himself.

 **So what do you think?**

 **Please Review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow thanks for everyone following and favouriting this story, hope you like this chapter as it may be the last till after the 10th May for this and my other fanfic.**

Littlefinger was adapted to thinking on his feet, years of being in serve to the crown in Kingslanding had adapted him for it, but the betrothal between the Lannister and the Radcliffe was something he had not anticipated but it was a good match. The Lannister where the most powerful house in Westeros and the Radcliffe where the Wards of the Borders, guarding the way between North and South, who had control of the traffic of goods and trade, who where close to the Stark's, which Tywin was particularly concerned about. Tension was growing and the House of Lannister needed all the help to remain on top. With the marriage of the only daughter and child to the heir of the Castley Rock, both house would grow.

Bellow him, the moon eyed young woman, played with the noble children, organising them in a circle before tying a thin blindfold around Tommen's eyes, yelling cheerfully as she dodged out the way, as the children scattered, calling to the young Prince as he blindly reached out to touching the giggling children. The young women was just out of childhood but already head and shoulder over the other children, she was pale compared to the southern children, with dark hair, simple enthralling, blue eyes blaring like a beacon in the dead of night. The soft curves where blooming, and the swell of her beast pushed up in a corset was most pleasing when she bent over as she darted around the plush grass.

He was sure she would be a player in the game, but she seemed to simple to be anything other than a pawn, a beautiful one but nothing more, he had seen the Master of Whispers, observing her and he would need to spin his plots of pretty lies before him, if he was not have any power over the innocent girl.

'Pretty isn't she?'

Littlefinger was brought from his gaze but the golden queen, she was standing elegantly behind him, staring intensely at him, green eyes searching.

'Pretty yes, but not as beautiful as you my Queen' he bowed sweetly

'She still has time to grow, what do you think to my new sister?' she answered tensely, moving slowly closer to the edge of the stone overlook.

The couple was concealed by a thick ladder of Ivy, hidden in the darkness a pair of Steele grey eyes and emerald green orbs focus on the twirling brunette.

'She is a good match, your grace. She plays so well with children; she will be a good mother.'

'She is strong willed though…and outspoken.' Cersei snapped, a dark look brushed across her face as she turned to look at him.

 _Perhaps, but enough to see your schemes My Queen, I need a link in the Lannister house, and this is my chance,_ Baelish thought.

'But simple, your grace, she is very obedient girl, I here she spends hour upon hours at her needlework and drawing, she is no great threat.' He eased.

'My father thinks she may be the key to expending our empire, they have friends and we need them. Sweet little dove won't understand out needs, she may need some _inspiration_ to aid us' Cersei spoke through gritted teeth, Littlefinger couldn't help but notice the Queens elegant digits stain a ghostly white as the fingers nails dug into the palms, causing angry red half-moon dents.

He waited carefully few moments before he spoke his eyes falling back onto the pale beauty, 'With some nurture from yourself, Your Grace and some kind attention from your brother she will be devote to the Lannister's. Your brother is a handsome man, I'm sure he is quite capable of causing such feelings in a woman. Sometimes willing devotion is better than fear and threats, especially where their Radcliffes are concerned, fearless and strong.'

Silence once again hung over them again, the attention was, once again the attention was on the screaming children, now one of the knight's children was blindfold and the older women now held the Princesses hand as they dance away from the blinded child as she reached out, hesitantly, while the others sang and chanted, guiding her to them. Littlefinger could see the jealous in her face, perhaps in was the youth, her body, the carefree nature of the girl or the face she wasn't the one who marrying her brother, but it gave an ugly tint to her face. Without another word she moved away from the shielding of the darkness and further onto the steps, that where a little way of from them, coming into sight of the playful children.

'My little dears, time for your lesson. You can play again tomorrow.' She spoke sweetly raising her hands toward her children, who dutifully moved to their mother. The other noble born children scurried toward their nurse, like snail, with their morning scrubbed faces bent sadly towards the floor, before their loss of play was forgotten anticipation of whatever their nurses promised them to raise their spirts.

Lovisa didn't move, she had been reading when the little mob roared up to her and demanded her attention, dangling the purple cloth in front of her. She enjoyed it, soon she would be a fully fledge women and no longer allowed to play games, but perhaps when she had children she could still play the games she loved, but that thought soured in her stomach. She wanted children, it wasn't a girlish dream she had since she was a babe, it wasn't her dream, but she wanted them, a being to teach and nurture, but she wanted to be more than a breeder.

She knew the Queen was watching them, and the Master of Coin, he lingered around her, it was unsettling, she wasn't sure what he wanted but it wasn't good, in her Gods Uncles letters, Ned had spoken to her of never trusting anyone's intention. Ned had written to her trying to reassure her of the marriage, but though the word where only cautionary, there was a negative tone though out it, the same with Catelyn's letter. Worry dipped in every word. It was no secret that the Lannister were butchers, ravenous lions and not to be trusted and she was becoming one of them.

'My little bird, why do you not come to tea tomorrow? My handmaid will come for you.' The Queen spoke kindly, but the words where bitter sweet.

Without waiting for a reply she turned as left the garden, her two youngest following closely behind their mother's skirts. Being alone with the Queen was not something she relished, there was something about her future husbands twin that made her feel uneasy, it was hard to describe, it even clung to Jaime but it was not a poisonous on him. With the silk scarf still in hand she walked back into the thick undergrowth and planted herself but the wall, she just tall enough to see over it, when seated, looking toward the Narrow sea and the dancing ships that sailed up and down around the Landing. The spot was one of her favourite, she was completely out of sight and alone, perfect for reading. _Tale of a Prophets, Three eyed Raven_. Admittedly she had never heard of this before, most tale where the same, just the names and place changed, but this was completely different, dramatic and sad, full of incest and killings of the innocent, she was entirely sure it was unsuitable to read to a child. She wasn't even sure it was a book of stories, the tales seem to fall in pieces in insane rambling, written in the common tongue or Valentis, which is seemed to do it odd sections.

Perhaps this was why it was so unknown, she mused but shook her head, people loved gore and this was filled with it, it was poorly written however, it a childish squall, written in sections, some seem to fit directly into some story, others only seem loosely connected. And of course not numerical, it was like this person had had dream and in his hast to document them scribbled the them down, it was like so ill-founded play, waiting for the appearance of your favourite character. To other they may seem like ramblings of a mad man but to her, there was something caught within the man's words.

The most curious thing about it though was the inscription at the front, it was in a mix of Valentis and the Common tongue, she had to read in whenever her father friends sent her odd manuals or paper. She was not very good at it and most of the words escaped her but she knew enough to fit together the first couple of sentences. 'To the one whose future I beheld in my nightmares, for a time when you seek guidance, oh blue three eyed raven, Phoenix. Gods protect you and your love and Gods have mercy on you.'

It went on for another half a page but she had lost the thread of her reading and could make it out. As for who wrote it that was another curiosity, Baelor, was the simple name printed at the bottom of ever page. The only person that came to mind was Baelor the Blessed, the Holy King, the ruler who fasted himself to death and locked his sister up to resist temptation. The date next to it was the year of his death, from what she remembers from her histories, so it could be these where maybe the last writing of the famous king. He seemed to have finished it before his death, so maybe. She however had only gotten 1/8 of the way through the monster of an 800 pages book when she made out a name, Jaime Lannister.

Eyes wide, she rested the book on her knee as she brought them closer to her face, it was repeated several time on the page sometime paired with the Volantes word for Fire Bird. It was strange. Scowling slightly, she ran her fingers over the warped paper, the ink looked the same, no one had added the name in, it was even hidden under other words, how could someone add it in. She was sure her intend was the first of his name, it was written on the marriage contract, so why was in this book who died more than a hundred years ago. Maybe it was a prophecy, surely it wasn't just a coincidence that was it was there, in front of her before her very eyes.

'You shouldn't hide out of sight Lovisa.' A voice called as the blonde Lannister peaked through the greening shrubbery.

'You know you're going to be my husband not my father right?' she rolled her eyes as she stood, dusking the dirt and dead leaves from her dress, her booked propped up on her left hand, his green eyes narrowing as his eyes followed the gold writing.

'Then perhaps you should start acting like a Lady, I haven't forgotten about the market. If someone would have seen you…'

'I was playing….'

'Exactly! You need to start acting like a Lady! And stopped acting like a new born babe, and stop feeling your head with this rubbish, Three Eyed Raven? Your mother need to stop filling your head with this rubbish and being a White Women. It ridiculous nonsense, it ends now.' Jaime growled down at the small brunette, snatching the book from her hand.

Blue eyed searched green and green searched blue, in Jaime's eye many emotions swum till they went over glassy and blank, just like his sister, the only emotion that swam in hers was pain. The bells began to signal, signing that it was midday, his body flinched back towards the Keep, his eyes dart between them. His hand tightened on the hilt of his sword, his handsome face looked conflicted between what to do.

'Go meet your mistress I need to go meet my Mama and Aunt for Lunch.' She strained a smile to him, she really had been trying to see the good in him but she really didn't seem like it would go anywhere, he blew hot and cold, now he was berating her and yesterday he was kissing her. She didn't look back as she made her way away from the golden Kingsguard.

 **In the text couple of chapter we should see Lady Olenna pop up and Tea with the Queen, Prince Oberyns arrival for the tournament and later on Ned Stark's journey to the capital, which should all make for a very interesting story. But first would you like some more Jaime/Lovisa interaction before we move on to a rather dramatic and action packed chapter?**

 **Also for those who have seen the start of the new season, I hope you came through it without too much heart break, it was an emotional one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So all done for this semester and hopefully I've passed the exam but I can't say I'm positive about it. So here the next chapter.**

Lady Oleanna was the eldest girl of the Redwyne, her sister Godiva was the youngster, still a mere child when she birthed her Mace. Her dear oaf of a husband had allowed her favourite sister to become his ward and find her a suitable husband, which she found in Lord Augusteen and the rest was history, he was a tolerable man, not as stupid as her own but still useless as only a man could be. It was only natural that out of all her nieces that Lovisa would be the favourite, her face showed an air of intelligence that the other girls did not and there was no doubt that she possessed the Redwyne gift. Their father, Runceford, gushed and praised Godiva when first she showed the first glimmers of the gifts, he sent for the best teachers of the craft, he thought it was the best use of his daughter, but he did not have to see the horror that she had endured, the nightmares the pain she endured in pursuit of these gifts. It was said the House of Redwyne were gifted from the Old Gods themselves, the abilities changed from a generation of Oleanna great grandmother it was Second Sight and death warnings, for Godiva is was Faith Healing and Premonitions. It was all taught from masters in the art or from the sacred book. The Book of Redwyne,it consisted of a collection of magical and religious texts of the White Women traditions, containing the core rituals, magical practices, ethics and philosophy of a practitioner. The Book is a compendium of information on magical creatures/objects/forces of every variety, especially those that members of the Redwyne line had encountered, or believed would be useful to future generations. It was most complete work of magic, not that she had seen it, Godiva kept it locked up and hidden from all they might want to steal it. Lovisa was already being trained in many of the arts soon she would find her niche and would florish.

The Queen of Thornes picked up a fig and bit into the juicy fruit as she observed her sister, who stood looking blankly out the window.

'Being worried about the little child won't help her in the den of the lions'

'She can look after herself' the hollow voice called over her slender shoulder.

'So you truly believe that she has your gifts?' Oleanna raised a greying eyebrow toward the back of his sister, dropping the exhausted fruit skin back to the dish, leaning back in the chair with a creak.

Nodding ever so slightly she turned 'I do, the aura around her is getting more powerful. And practically vacant lately…. remember how I go before I had my right of passage.'

'How could I forget, you sat looking unblinking at that wall for four days, like some demented dog' she scowled toward her sisters.

'That not what not what I'm worried about'

'Then what is it, if you cannot speak to your sister I dunno what will cure you. It's not the savage of a husband or that brut of a king?' Oleanna half smiled, after all, these years she still had gotten used to her younger sister choice in husband, she was beautiful and well educated and yet she chose to pick a northern husband. He was the Warden of the Border and a powerful man but still she could have done better, but she was happy.

'It Jaime, he has some mistress, Lovisa was not happy to start with but a fear this marriage will turn her bitter' Godiva sighed as she reached her arms out to her sister who grasp them willingly, pulling her down to her.

'For all your gifts you are utterly useless. You were always too busy learning about the Tarot Cards or crystal balls to take any notice of anything I had to teach you. For our darling child to be forced into this marriage because that oaf of King and that arsehole of a Lannister, it is a tragedy but it cannot be helped, the only way she is going to is she learns how to be a woman.'

The younger brunette whipped her head up and held her sister eyes for a half minute, both their steely eyes never flinched as they looked into each other's soul. It was Godiva who turned away first, flinching as she turned away.

'Come now dear sister isn't that what you White Women preach? Free love? Women's freedom to explore herself?' she purred in humor.

'Oleanna she is a child!'

'Child! Hah! As soon as Tywin set a date she will no longer be a child'

'But….'

'But nothing, Jaime Lannister is a man, I admit a complex one but still a man, if you don't want your daughter to end up the sad pathetic bitch of a woman we call our Queen, your daughter will have to learn.'

After what seemed like an age, Godiva let out a sigh, her head bowed as she nodded in silent agreement. She knew what power woman could hold, while she knew Jaime was a soft man he was still steeled and harden, maybe softening up would make it better and he would forget this other woman, but that would be no small feat, she wasn't some whore the attachments as deep but what type of man wouldn't fall in love with her beautiful daughter.

There was a tense silence that hung over the door was flung up and with all the grace of a Queen, Lovisa wandered in, the usual dreaminess of her appearance had disappeared, her whole body positively vibrated in tension. Her face was the usual calmness but her eyes were all thunder and darkness. Without a word she pulled the various food to her plate, fruit, cakes, and cheese, she had her aunt fondness for cheese, but the hollow-eyed girl didn't seem to take any joy in the aromatic smells, she just went about placing the food automatically.

Godiva's heart broke to see her own blood so sad, 'What is wrong'

Lovisa looked up blinked toward the two women, tear-filled up, the poor child looked like she was about to fall into a flood of tears her head fell Forward and her should hunch and began to shake but suddenly with lightning speed she stood pulling a cheese knife from the table and with all her strength throw it into a thick oak chest, inbreeding it deeply in the innocent wood. Oleanna smirked. This one would do well if she learnt to play the game.

'I can't do this! Mama cannot I not join the order of the White Women, I can't marry that insulting cold man!' Lovisa collapsed defeated onto the chair.

Oleanna watched as the girl's mother looked at her with watery eyes, she would be a cold woman if she said she it didn't break her heart to see this but she had been a woman in this world too long to be misled by such things, she gave a look toward her sister, daring her not to speak.

'Now listen to me child, women across the world are being forced into marriages to men less agreeable to that of Ser Jaime Lannister, he is heir to Casterly Rock, the Queens brother and will be one of the richest men in the who country.' Oleanna scowled, pulling her figure up tall in her seat.

'I don't want to be rich or have power' the child snapped, eyes burn between the two women.

'Do you hear yourself talking child! You are being ridiculous! You claim to be a White Woman but you are giving up the opportunity to help all the poor folk in all the kingdoms. You will have the influence to make life better for people, your children will have the run of the world. And after all Jaime Lannister is a good looking man, and not brutal like the Bolton's, be grateful.'

Bowing he head in shame she mumbled 'Im sorry'

'My little Love you have nothing to be sorry for, you are being forced to marry. You must learn to make the best of this situation, there are more than one way to bring a man to heel. This Lannister doesn't have the thirst for power his family seem to crave. He may have this other woman but she is not you, you are most unique women, you have all the makings of a beauty and have the brains and strength to use it. Now let's stop being pathetic and do something about this. Shall we begin' Lady Oleanne commanded, filling all three of the goblets up with wine, it was the strong red Dornish kind, to beginning to teach her young neice all the she knew would be a long journey and they were going to need it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Jaime reached his sister, she was in deep preparation for the arrival of all the High Lords for the Knight of the Flower tournament, every detail was not to be over look, reels of material attached to tailors, cooks and mason. The keenest attention was to be used in the welcoming them, the King was keen to find good matches for his children and his sister had a hunger to control the whole the seven kingdoms. Her loved his sister dearly but he could never understand her thirst for supremacy over everyone else, if only she would relent and they could escape across the narrow sea, but she refused, sometime he wondered if she loved being queen more than she loved him.

His sister didn't spare him a look as she flitted from person to person, dislike married her features, soon he was sure she would have a permeant scowl etched across her face. It seemed like their time together wouldn't happen today, he gave up rather quicker than usual, he put it down to the tiredness he felt, the lack of sleep he had endured since the betrothal was beginning to take its toll but it was really the guilt he felt on what he had inflicted to his soon to be wife.

He had felt a white rage burn though him as he listened to the door he guarded as the King listed all the ways Lovisa was better than Cersei.

' _Oh the girl will be more beautiful, more devote and dutiful…'_

 _'Oh the girl has a gift'_

If he heard one more comment about the girl gift he would hurl himself of the top of Keep, he wouldn't and didn't believe that she had some mystical power from the gods, it was just silly foolish dream of women to dominate their husbands. The book she had been reading was the last straw, the Three Eyed Raven, he had heard kitchen maid come up with better stories then that.

Throwing the book on the table, he struggled out of his armour, dramatically casting it onto the floor beside him before planting himself in the seat, filling his goblet as he rested. He didn't have the taste for wine that his brother had, but he was allowing himself to feel guilty, guilty for feeling guilty in his actions toward his little bird, he shouldn't take out his mood on the innocent but he couldn't control himself, what a father that would make him. The girl feeling her head up with stupid story, but then again what was the harm in letting her linger in her childhood a little longer before he took it from her.

With a force grin he picked up the silly book, books never had much appeal to him, in fact he loathed them, his father used to force him to sit for hours upon end, leaning to read and write, he would cry and wail but it did no good, he learnt but still had a great difficulty to it. The book almost looked freshly made, the spin had yet to be broken, finding the stretch where she had previously stressed the spin, laughing he pressed though the page's till be came across a series of pictures. They were not drawn but a skilled artist but the author was talented, the images looked realistic if not something from a mad man's dream, but his eyes stilled over one of the images, his finger following the author brush.

They were images of darkness, what looked like a pool of blood, dripping for the lifeless body of a solider or something and other. What looked like a child but it didn't look quite human, the facial features are very rounded and soft, like a very small child but they looked disproportionately large and expressive eyes, wider in their face than what a normal child. It was peeking out of some large caves that over looked the water towards alone figure. Across the page a women floated suspending in a blot of greeny blue paint, even though it wasn't a master piece it portrayed all the emotions that even the greatest couldn't put into a painting. The woman was obviously trapped under water, not quite dead yet but no quite alive, her last breath close to expelling from her body. It was soul consuming, but it was not the most transfixing image penned on the page. A pair of deep blue eyes stared out of the page, they were drawn large and dominated the page, they were painstakingly drawn, it was as if he was really looking into a pair of eyes, beautiful but eerie, they portrayed so much emotion, so foreign but so familiar.

A yarn broke his gaze and he felt the need to sleep take over him, still dressed he cambered back into his feather bed and let sleep take over him, the eyes forever in his dreams.

 **In the next chapter Tea with the Queen and Jaime and Lovisa action.**

 **SO please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry for the long wait! I haven't been feeling great and couldn't force myself to write but thanks for all your lovely reviews I got down to writing. I am also trying to edit my poor writing but I struggle a bit so if anyone would like to beta for me.**

 **PS. I have uploaded this again because of the weird code that happened**

It was nearly dawn by the time Jaime woke again, the smell of freshly baking bread had worked its way up from the kitchen, it would be hours before the rest of the castle would be up, he might as well get up now and practice his broad sword till he had to break his fast. He had been practicing more and more lately with the tournament fast upon them with a rumour that Prince Oberyn himself would also be entering the tournament for the title of Knight of Flowers, Jaime couldn't resist it, it was too good.

Dressing quickly he made his was across the Keep's corridors and halls, his sword, and leathers threw over his shoulder. Kings Landing was quite beautiful in the morning, hush and tranquil, the breeze and the ocean were the only things that could be heard, even the servants weren't up and scurrying about, it made him relax, no responsibilities or duties. But his peace was shattered by a lone figure standing upon the wall of the gardens, even from this distance he could tell it was his young betrothed, and his heart stilled in his chest. Swiftly he moved, thanking he had forgone his armour, it was much easier to move silently. The curvy young woman was dress in a dark blue gang that danced in the weak wind, her hair twisted and twirled as it flew free, she looked deep in thought, staring out toward the narrow sea. Moving up behind her he encircled his muscular arms around her waist pulling her off the stone base pulling her securely into his chest.

'What are you doing?' Lovisa screeched, twisting her body violently against his hold.

'Calm, shhh…..What would you have done if I was a cut throat hmmm? For all your water dancing you haha'' Jaime smirked down her as she sent him a deadly glare as she stilled, she could feel his chest vibrate with silent laughter.

With all her might she brought her elbow back into his face, just enough to throw the knight off his balance and free her from his grip. Jaime was shocked to admit it but her attack caught him off guard, and sent him stumbling a few steps back, his hand tenderly cupping his nose as the sharp pain shot through his nose and across his face. Slowly he straightened himself to look at the little bird, she stood with all her fire in front of him, he half expected her to scurry away, but there she stood in all her grace looking across at him. Her head was raised slightly in defiance, her shoulder relaxed but straight, for a brief second she reminded him of the paintings Tyrion studied of the Aegon's sisters, Rhaenys, and Visenya, their image gave them some sort of command both in beauty and body.

Lovisa held herself ready for whatever her future husband would do, but in her astonishment he did nothing, he laughed heartily, propping himself up against a stone pillar while gingerly prodding at his nose.

'I think you might have broken my nose'

'Good it might improve that arrogant look you always have plastered on your face and it might teach you a lesson in grabbing defenceless women.' Lovisa snapped.

'I would hardly call your defenceless' Jaime chortled.

A small smile tugged at her plump lips, her eyes lingered over the already swelling bump on his nose, many moons in the Maesters wing had given her the insight to know that his nose wasn't broken just swollen and she had absolutely no pity for him. She was determined not to let his sudden appearance disrupt her from her contemplation, her night had been filled with half-remembered images. She feared her time was near, to become a proper white woman, a priestess of sorts, but there hadn't been one in the Redwyne family in over 6 generations. She only hoped she was worthy and ready for whatever the Gods were about to bestow on her.

'You really aren't as unassuming as you look, underneath your dreaminess your all fire and passion, I'll look forward to seeing more of it once we are married'

'Its nothing you will ever see, before or after marriage.' Lovisa snapped without so much as look cast in his direction.

'Well, perhaps after the Queens tea we can go for a walk and we will see' Jaime purred from his corner, as he looked towards the distance eyed girl.

'I can't I'm washing my hair' she smiled tightly as she gazed into the horizon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Leave us' The Queen spoke crisply to the crowded Solar.

Lovisa was sat with Tommen and Mycelia, Joffery was off at sword practice, for which she was extremely grateful, the future king was as nasty as it came, pulling on his sister's hair and pushing his brother to the floor. She was petting the elderly cat that purred and brushed himself over the three in the want of attentions. Begrudgingly, Tommen picked up the cat and followed his sister out of the room with their nurse. The Queens handmaiden, where next bowing their head demurely as they curtsied before leaving, Lovisa couldn't imagine the reason for wanting so many handmaids.

'You to Jaime' the queen spoke ever so sweetly to her twin.

Lovisa's cup paused mid-air before as her eyes travelled towards the golden knight, he stood teetering on the edge of the room his eyes darting between the women, their eyes met for the briefest of moments, which was not ignored by Cersei. Jaime bowed slowly and left, leaving Lovisa in the presence of older women. They sat in silence as Cersei watched as the girl drink her tea and eat her plate of cheeses, fruits, and meats, the look of disdain hid quite well on her face but it didn't stop her eyes from beaming out hatred.

'You know when I first became queen there was so much to learn, friends to make, people wanted to know what side I was on….it will be the same for you, people will want to know who you are loyal to' Cersei turned giving her a pointed look as she raised her cup to her lips.

'My Queen….'

'Cersei please, when we are alone…. we will be sisters soon' she stated sweetly.

'Your Grace I couldn't, you are the Queen, I am your humble servant, loyal to King Robert Baratheon and my family which soon will be into the Lannister's.'

'I am glad to hear it, I'm sure you will be a dutiful wife. But there is an issue of what you can bring to our family'

'I don't understand…'

'Every Kingdom needs allies and by your marriage, you will ally yourself with us, but you will need to make yourself useful, we must make friends across the narrow sea and ensure the safety of our family. The Radcliffe's have many friends in Essos but can we count on them being our friends.'

'I wrote to my friends at the Citadel telling them of my marriage, they said they would visit me and bring me books after the wedding' Lovisa mumble out confused.

'How sweet' she gave a stretched smile, 'You must write and tell them what a good king Joffery will be and the great house you will be marrying into' she ordered harshly before adding on sweetly 'Would you like some lemon cake.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaime wasn't there when the Queen dismissed her, which Lovisa was thankful for. As fast as being a Lady of a great house could allow, she walked toward her chambers, her time with Cersei had all but cement her fate into place, and her marriage would do that. She would not let the Queen and Tywin use her to pursue their lust for supreme power and neither would her father. Sighing as Elda unlaced her new dress, a bright yellow dress gifted to her by the Queen it was beautiful but she could barely breathe it is.

Laced in a plain navy dress she wrapped her cloak around her neck and fasten her satchel across her chest, pulling her hood to cover her face she made her way to the bay window that over looked the back of the keep.

'My Lady would it not be better to go out through the door' Elda quipped sarcastically as she watched Lovisa saddle the window.

'You know for a fact that Jaime has put guards on the outside doors. Now remember if anyone ones come that…'

'You having a walking in the garden with septa and you didn't tell me which.' Elda cut her off, helping pull her ladies dress through her window. 'Please me careful they have doubled the guard for the High born visitor.'

'I'll be fine' she smiled airily as she dropped gracefully to the balcony bellow, her nurse faded eyes following her as she jumped again and again, till she reached the bottom. The worn and broken stone crunched under foot as she made her way round the keep, sticking close to the walls to stay out of the eye line of the parading guards. On the others side of the keep there was a set of stair that leads to a passage that leads to the main gate but it was protected by a heavy old door however the key had mysteriously appeared in her rooms one morning after her father gave her a lengthy and detailed lecture on the secrets of Kings Landing. Fishing in her bag she reached blindly for the old iron key, looking around cautiously she dropped her heavy bag with an almighty thud, her breath caught in her throat as she heard the soft sound of feet collide with the stone above. Moving swiftly, she fabled for the key as she climbed down the stair to a badly beaten wooden door, water dripping constantly down the weathered stone and softly pattering onto her bag as she positioned it on her hip as she forced the awkward key into the rusted lock.

Clunking the heavy latch, she slid through the door carefully a breath of relief in escaping the chocking hold the castle had on her just a little further she would be free for a few hours.

'A Lady should never go into Kings Landing on her own, allow me to rescue you from your current situation' Jaime spoke into mocking gesture he gave an overdramatic bow with a flourish of his hand.

Briefly she wondered if this was his revenge for the swollen nose she had gifted him with, it had turn into quite the bruise staining his perfect tanned skin, if she was to be caught it would mean punishment from not only the King and her father but also from Tywin Lannister himself, which was not something she intending to have to endure. Tearing her eyes from the arrogant blonde her eyes flited back to the load shouts that echoed up the stairs. Quickly, she dropped her bag to the floor and began to push the old iron door back into place, years of rust and dust had stiffened the hinge making it slow to move for the panicking girl.

With ever second more the guards hastened towards them, and the more Lovisa strained to push the door closed. Jaime position himself behind her encage her with his hand beside her, for a moment she though he would pull her away and capture her for the guards to take but instead he did something all the more unexpected, he pushed. He could easily shut it with his strength, locking it with the key before shoving it into his doublet. Twisting her body round, the golden knight pushed her firmly against the door pushing his finger into her lips, silencing her.

The other side of the door the guard where making their way up the stairs, the door groan under the strength of the men and the latch rattled violently.

'It must have been a bloody cat! The doors locked not even The Mountain could get through there' a gruff voice could be heard muffled through the door.

Jaime waited till the steps could barely be heard then her let his eyes settle on the girl before him, slowly he let his finger trace the softness of her lips before his hand feels away from her and reach for the strangely heavy bag that had fallen at her feet.

'Well are you coming?' Jaime laughed as he made his way through the darkness.

 **Soooooooo?**

 **Please Review! Let me know what you think and any predictions you might have.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for my long absence I have had troubles in life and uni but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Sorry if the writing style has changed but I have been reading a lot of 18 century literature for my course.**

Lovisa eyed the back of Jaime's head as they walked down the dark stretch of the tunnel, not a word had past his lip since they had their narrow escape with the castles guards. His hand still gripped hers with no sign of letting it go, every time she flexed her hand or ever fidgeted her fingers his hand would grip hers tighter. Her eyes never left the towering figure of her future husband as they trotted along the dank walkway, the golden knight never once looking back at her as he guided them through the maze of passages. It truth Lovisa only half knew where she was going, she had only just found this secret passage from one of the Maesters of the castle, then spending hours long through half the book in the castle collection to find the long forgotten walkway, she could only imagine Jaime knew from the days when the Mad King ruled and the Keep was under attack or possible from meeting with his secret lover.

As soon a thoughts turn to her marriage and the unwillingness of her intended a glimmer of light peaked thought the bottom of a door, though it was only a slight crack the light shone through like a beacon in the night. The smell of spices and bread lingered in the air and the faint sounds of market life grew the closer the got to the door.

'I hope you know where you're taking me little one' Jaime's dark figure threw back over his shoulder as he finally dropped her hand to carefully pried open the door.

The tunnel had opened into a hidden door in one of the stone pillars that supported the old bridge, which fell in the heart of the market. Merchants called their wares as people bustled along the cobbles, shops were alive with people coming and going, through the open shutters she could see the shop keepers twirling and dancing their product in front of people eyes. It was oddly beautiful but it did not hide the darkness that it held within, beggars huddled close to the wall, their strangled cries going ignored and unheard against the noise of the market. Children hung around the shops and stales ready to pounce on any food or scrapes they saw, ready to steal if the opportunity arose, the smell of all the cooking and baking combine with the exotic odours of the eastern scents and spices did not cover the gagging smell of waste that hung over Kings Landing. Lovisa was to in rapture of the rough beauty of the place to care if Jaime was there or not, she was only reminded of his presence but the weight of her bag being lifted from her shoulders.

Automatically her hand went to snatch her bag back with almost violent force but she was met by Jaime warm green eyes and self-satisfying smirk.

'Now little bird it would be easier if I took this from you, the market can be a dangerous place. Now care to tell me where we are going? Don't want to waste my time do I now.' He spoke with lazy charm, as he leaned in dangerously close to her.

'I didn't ask for you to come…if you want to waste your afternoon following me around like a lost puppy that is your fault.' She spoke, half amused and half irritated.

'How can I be wasting my time if I am with you, one of the most beautiful women in the whole of the Kings Landing?' Jaime spoke, even he not believing the falseness of the words that fell from his lips.

Lovisa raised her dreamy brow just ever so slightly, speaking for the first time with the utmost serious of tone, all trace of dreaminess and that childlike manner of her vanished, to be replace by a face of the most sombre woman, with intelligence playing behind eyes and some inner conflict hidden well beneath the surface.

'There is no need to feed me honeyed words, to deceive me by pretending to want to seek out my company. I am a little wiser than most girls my age, there isn't a need to fool me. I am not tricked by what you say and do, though they are most charming if they were not of fraudulent.' Her vivid blue eyes dipped down as she paused for a moment before rising them once more to hold his gaze, her eyes glowing in a dark blue and the wistful glace returned as she uttering the last words before turning off into the market.

'I am not some simpering women, It's silly to pretend otherwise.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaime eyed the Radcliffe as he followed close beside her, she didn't seem haunted or hurt by her own word, a realisation that would gravely wound even a grow women. She has told him what most High born women would deny till they were broken from the harshness that marriage would cause them to suffer. The marriage would be loveless, no form of closeness, she made no half-hearted attempts to make him fall in love with him, he half expected that her Aunt Oleanna would fill her head with notions to seduce but she was resolute in this situation. Taking it with courage and kindness something he had never seen before, but though she has a kind soul she had make it quite clear that she was not a typical woman and would not be the typical wife.

They had already been to 4 merchants of food and clothing, ordering a vast assortment of things, giving them an address situated in the bottom of Flea Bottom, he wasn't familiar with the address. Since the rebellion he had only been to Flea Bottom on 3 occasion, the first two to do with the rebuilding of the lower quarter and the last time was something to do with a riot that had taken part between the workers of Flea Bottom. They walked in a silence for most of it, it seems that Lovisa had either forgotten her speech or chosen to ignore it, she spoke about the various stalls and stopped and talked to several venders who seem so pleased merely by her presence to gave her samples of perfumes and breads. From the last vender she was given swirl of Carrot Cake with a thick layer of cream cheese icing, she practically forced him into taking half of the cake to the point of feeding it to him herself. Pressing the moist cake to his lips as she look at him with a childish glee, proclaiming he hadn't lived till he tired it.

'See I told you its good'

'Tis good' he mumbled, spiting a few crumbs as he spoke much to Lovisa's glee as his hand automatically came up to wipe his mouth in a uncouth nature.

She gave out an unladylike laugh throwing back her head showing a mouthful of cake before she corrected herself before looking sombre for a moment before uncontrolled giggling as she darted towards a broken wonky house. Jaime gave a laugh at the back of his throat as he followed her, his eyes lingering on her body longer than her cared to admit, he honestly could say she was not like other Lady's.

The door opened a terrifying woman stood out, she was a tall as Jaime and Jaime was one the tallest knight in Kings Landing, she also had a mass of red hair which was fading to grey, clothes patched together and a sack apron tightly placed on her waist.

'By 'eck kids you'll kill me one of these day, SIT DOW…. Oh milady' She corrected herself as she looked between her two visitors as she wiped her hand on her apron.

'If you would have told me of ya wer' comin' I woulda gotta things straight.' She boomed as she bowed out the way as Lovisa glide past her with a smile.

'Bernadette please don't stand on ceremony for me, we are friends…this is Jaime by future husband.'

'Sir Lannister pleasure to meet ya' you don't come down here often!' she greeted with a smile plastered across her scrubbed face pressed toward his as she shook his hand with a forceful grip.

'Well guarding our King doesn't leave much social time' Jaime gave him a tight face grimace, as Lovisa gave him a mock disproved look as she smiled at them as she walked further into the hall way spying the children who peeked through the hole in the door, making faces at them as she moved further into dimly lit room

'Ahhhh our beloved King…don't see much of him this way.' She boomed as she moved into the hallway.

'I have order all the supplies, they should be here tomorrow morning, if you need anything else, come directly to me or my mother. Directly to me and no one else, ask for Elda at the gates, anything she can't help with she will get me…and here is the medicine, it should last you till into the winter.'

With that signal Jaime handed the bag to a hovering weed of a man, he look more like a fish than a man who bowed and handed the bag of to the big woman.

'Thank you Ser Jaime! These herds will help so much' Bernadette roared as she clasped his shoulder with her free hand as she handed the bag off to another boy who carried it into the next room.

'I didn't…..'his word had fallen on deaf ears as the old crone was interested in talking to Lovisa about the her donation of blankets being such a help.

A dirty toddler smiled down at Jaime from the top steps, eyes wide as the other children whispered about the Lannister's and the tale of great knights and heroics. Jaime gave them a smile and bowed with a flourish causing a roar of giggles followed by a chorus of squeals as the old lady glared up at them as they thundered up the stairs again.

'Aye he made a good papa…you lucky girl…most fathers let alone husband would let their woman into a place like this.'

'I am not like most women, men won't command what I do' Lovisa cooed sweetly.

'HAHAHA by the god's boy you got your handful! But it will be fun HAHA' the woman barked out as she cackled.

Before either Lovisa or Jaime could reply, a herd of feet shook the splintered wood of the floor with the breathlessness huffs of runner where heard from three running boys. As soon as they appeared three gaunt looking boys all arms and legs, looking startled at the two well-dressed strangers.

'Auntie! The Stark's and Martell's are riding through the town…..the Kings going to give a grand feast during the Tournament! Think of all the food and the brave knights'

'You boys to your chores! You got no time to think about knights! Lovisa you must get back or you'll be missed and the King will be so angry.' The red head woman spoke in hush panic as she ushered the annoyed boy into one of the rooms.

'Go through the back way it will take you to the main street'

Jaime took the hand of the blue eyed Radcliffe as he moved quickly though the dark and grimy passage following it down and out into the main street. The people where roaring and darting around trying to get to the Kings Road for a glance at the train of Lords and their caravans which was lucky for them as it cleared the path back to the Keep.

'Jaime! Jaime wait why are we running!'

'We can't be missed…..it would cause too much whispers. Don't you want to see your godsfather' Jaime gritted out as he rushed through the town.

'Since when do you care about whispers? Jaime! Jaime! Do you know how hard it is to run in a dress? Jaime!' Lovisa puffed as she run at full speed to keep up with Jaime's long strides as he darted through the streets.

Lovisa tore away from his hand to run alongside him, holding her dress high showing her ankles as she ran. She was sure no one would miss her and Jaime, they were not supposed to arrive for another two day so there would be no grand greeting ceremony, people would be spread all across the castle and lots of people would be missing.

Both slowed down when they reached the under path and slow slide into the doorway and back into the tunnel. She could hear nothing but the pant of their breath and their shoes against the rough gritty ground. They didn't stop till they reached the heavy wooden door, giving it a violent jerk before carefully peaking the side of his face out the door checking if the coast was clear. Lovisa looked up at him as she caught her breath, her dress held her down with its heavy layers, and the corsets held her tighter, restricting her movements and breathing, if only Elda would let her go without them.

'Are you okay? Jaime asked, the light from the open door hit his face revealing a handsome half smile.

Taking another gulp of hair she relaxed her shoulders and nodded, return the smile. Softly he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her gently along with him as he glided against the stone walls, stopping when two guards paused on the stairs to talk.

'Dammit' he cursed lowly. 'Two guards are blocking the staircase. We will have to go round the back.' Jaime uttered his eyes still on the two men.

'No we don't…quick this way.' Lovisa whisper tugging him with her as she went to under her window, across the gravel path and pressing herself against the wall as she heard the knights move and counting till 10 till she let out her breath as she pealed herself off the wall and grabbed onto the protruding rocks as she hoisted herself up a foot off the ground.

Grabbing onto a higher rock she looked down at Jaime who still stood on the ground looking up at her.

'Jaime' she huffed blowing a piece of hair from her face. 'You where the one who seemed to think we need to get back here in such a hurry and until you start climbing I'm not moving another inch. I'm not having you look up my skirts.' She spoke dryly amused.

Jaime blink away his stupor before he speedily began to climb the wall, watching carefully as his future wife climbed next to him. In their youth he and his sister used to play outside the Keeps walls he would climb the was great stones walls was his sister played with her dolls and would whine on, his sister would never climb a wall even if her life depending on it because it was 'unladylike'. However Lovisa seem not to care as she skilful climbed, she was not as fast as him though, she was smaller and the footfalls where harder for her to get grip and balance but it didn't deter her from swiftly ascending the wall behind him.

Jaime popped his head up above the window and saw Elda rushing around the room sing softly under her breath not noticing the blonde climbing through the window behind her till she turned round and let out a shrill scream.

'Ser Jaime! What are you doing?' she gasped taking in his figure being dragged through the window.

'Elda for the love of the Gods try to be quite we didn't climb the keeps wall for you to alarm everyone.' Lovisa called from out of sight.

'Young lady do you know your Godfather, Ned Stark is here and the Martell's are upon us! The Queen has order I get you ready to present as the future Lady Lannister, Lord Lannister is going to present the betrothal at the feast of the opening Tournament.' Elda Spout out, hand on hips rising up on her tip toes trying to see over the window sill at the brunette.

'Elda I would love to argue while I'm hang out on a ledge but we are wasting time, go get on of the dress that Aunt Oleanna brought for me.' Lovisa spoke sweetly as the older women glared at her with narrow eyes before she scurried from the room in search of a dress fit for a Feast.

It was strange for a woman as young as Elda to be the personal Septa to a Young Lady, she only looked about her mid-twenties, the bloom of youth was still blossoming with her, using they were old hags there to teach the young girl of virtue and joylessness. From what he had seen their relationship was one of friendship and love between sisters, she wasn't treated as maid, from what he was aware when she didn't not share her meal with her family or his she would eat alone with Elda, Elda was never far away from her mistress.

On being brought back to his senses he grabbed Lovisa waist to steady her as she climbed the last bit through the window before lifting her almost with ease as placing her roughly in front of him causing her foot to become caught in the layers of her dress pulling the knight half on top of her as she fell with an awkward thud onto the wooden bench beside the window.

'Well that was fun' Lovisa laughed pulling her hair away from her red face. 'We should sneak out more' she joked before it fell flat as soon as the words feel from her lips.

Her blue eyes gazed into his green eyes, her brow furrowed as she looked into his dark consuming eyes, darkening with every second she looked into them. Lovisa moved to withdraw herself from his grip bit it was unrelenting and steely, his stare never wavering.

'Jaime…' The word were swallowed up by his mouth consuming her own.

The kiss was warm and soft, Lovisa own unexperienced lips where still against his own for a moment, she was stuck frozen against his touch, his hands moved across her dress to the exposed flesh of her hand holding them in his own as his lips ghosted over her. Hesitantly she opened her mouth to return his kiss, letting his tongue etch over hers, her inexperienced mouth trying to move along with every movement of his tongue, ever motion of his lips. His hands moved from her hands to her soft pale flesh of her neck as he let his finger massage her collar, the other hand cradling the back of her head. The kisses were soft and full of unknown passion and feeling, a deep throat moan from Jaime startled the virginal young woman, who shot from his hand to across the room.

An innocent flush crossed her cheeks and disappeared under her bodice that heaved for the want of air, her eyes were glossy and shown with passion, her lips moist and swollen. Jaime eyes drank every detail of her image and right there and then that was all he want. She was going to his wife, she was his to touch, to hold and to kiss. All his, to the day he parted from this earth. That was all he want, something of his own to have and hold and never to be taken away from him.

 **So what do you think?**

 **Please Review and make my day**


End file.
